Wild Endeavour
by LadyAnalyn
Summary: AU Ianto Jones was adopted at the age of six and could never remember his life before then but his nights were filled with dreams of strange and wonderful images. With him he carried the only thing from his birth family,a broken fob watch. J/I.ON HOLD
1. Prologue

**A/N: I have been working on this for awhile now and I was going to wait to post it till I had at least half written and typed but in light of recent events I decided to start posting it now. I haven't seen series 3 yet but my friend told me what happened, otherwise I would have had to wait till I got the DVDs.**

**Please let me know if you like it and want to see more.**

**Now, this idea has been toyed with before by other people but I wanted to try it myself. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters but if I did you can bet your butt series 3 would NOT have happened the way it did. **

**Summary: The Doctor was not the first Time Lord Jack had met. In fact when he was a teenager Jack went travelling with his first Time Lord who was also his first love. This young Time Lord however got in trouble with the elder Time Lords and Jack never saw him again. **

**Ianto Jones was adopted at the age of six and could never remember his life before then but his nights were filled with dreams of strange and wonderful images. With him he carried the only thing from his birth family, a broken fob watch that he never paid much attention to.**

**Chapter rating: T**

* * *

Prologue

The Doctor took them to the Groves of Villengard because he claimed to be out of bananas. Jack didn't believe that, he was fairly certain that the Doctor just wanted to gloat. Of course, Jack didn't know the Doctor that well, so he could very well have been out of bananas. But why not go somewhere else to get bananas? Like South America or something?

"Here we are" the Doctor opened the TARDIS doors "the Groves of Villengard. Let's start picking" he grinned at Rose and Jack.

Jack rolled his eyes "Bananas? You have a machine that can travel anywhere in time and space and you want to pick bananas?"

The Doctor looked at him innocently "I like bananas. Bananas are good."

"So you said. Why don't we just put up some shelves for good measure?"

"We can do that too"

Rose was doing a very bad job at suppressing her giggles.

"Right," the Doctor grinned again "let's get to work."

…

The Doctor had this basket that was bigger on the inside. They were using it to collect the bananas. Jack didn't bother asking how they would stay fresh. The Doctor wasn't the first Time Lord he'd met.

Years ago when he was a teenager, about sixteen he met his first Time Lord and his first love. The Time Lord was a teenager too and had taken a TARDIS out on a joy ride and had literally landed in Jack's lap. Well, actually Jack had landed in his, more or less. They spent months together before the Time Lord decided that he should go home and face the consequences of what he'd done. He promised Jack he'd return when his punishment was over but he never did. Then Jack heard stories of a Time War that destroyed the Time Lords. But here was the Doctor…

"Doctor, I have to ask," Jack said as the two of them carried the basket back into the TARDIS, so different than the one his Time Lord had had "being a Time Agent, you hear stuff. I heard that the Time Lords were destroyed."

"They were," he answered, not looking in Jack's eyes and sounding like he'd rather talk about something else "except me"

"How?"

"I was the only one who could end it."

So, it was true then. Jack supposed it should give him some comfort that the reason his lover never returned was because of war. He hadn't left him on purpose. But it didn't make Jack feel any better.

The Doctor looked at him once they set the basket down "Why do you ask?"

Jack shrugged "You're not the first Time Lord I've met"

This got the attention of Rose as well "what?" they chimed in unison

"When I was a teenager, back on the Boeshane Peninsula, he was a teenager too, said he'd 'borrowed' a TARDIS, his father's actually." And Jack told them how they'd met, how they'd spent months travelling, how he was home in time for dinner the day the left which was the day they met.

"Better at time navigating than you then, Doctor" Rose said and by the tone of her voice Jack knew there was an interesting story there.

"I said I was sorry" the Doctor said to her and then looked back at Jack "I met him before his trial. So, you're the 'incredibly gorgeous and wonderful human soldier boy' he told me about?"

That made Jack feel all warm and gooey inside which was not a sensation he'd felt in a long time

The Doctor continued "I was home for uh a—anyway, I was home for awhile when I met him. His father was on the Council so I think they meant to make an example of him. I'm sorry, I don't know what happened."

"It's okay" Jack said quietly "he must have died in the war"

Rose hugged him "I'm sorry Jack"

"Me too. Anyway," he put a more cheery spin on his voice "his TARDIS was much more organised looking."

The Doctor looked affronted "What's wrong with this?" he spread his arms "anyway, your boyfriend and his father were known for their OCD despite your boyfriend being a little rebel. I did like him though, said I was his idol."

…

Cardiff, 2007

"Thanks" the incredibly gorgeous young man said as he caught his breath.

"No, thank-you" Jack told him "and you are?"

"Jones, Ianto Jones"

"Nice to meet you, Jones, Ianto Jones. Captain Jack Harkness"

….

Jones, Ianto Jones, born August 19th 1983, adopted at age six, adequate student but not extraordinary. He did four weeks in the slammer when he was fifteen for shoplifting and talking back to the judge. Mainly a drifter after he got his O levels till 2005 when he was recruited to Torchwood 1 in London. And that right there was the excuse Jack would use to not hire him when he was sure the young man would ask. And as he predicted Ianto Jones was waiting for him outside the tourist office, offering a smile and a cup of coffee. A cup of really delicious coffee, Jack hadn't tasted coffee that good since—Jack put the thought out of his head.

Of course he did end up hiring Ianto Jones. He could no longer resist, it was the suit that did him in, the suit and the pterodactyl and yeah, okay he wanted more of that coffee.

* * *

**If you want to see more, please, please review. Now, for those you who read my other Janto fics, don't worry, I'm working on those too. Yes, I'm insane for working on four chapter fics at the same time and that's not even counting my Remus/Sirius fic which I apparently have given up on because Jack and Ianto have taken over my imagination.**

**TTFN**


	2. The Watch

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter and put the story on alert. You make me happy.**

**Chapter rating: T**

**Chapter summary: Ianto has a talking watch**

**The story starts just as the team returns from Tibet and then we jump to just after KKBB.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: We must all fart in RTD's general direction and blow raspberries at him. Savvy?**

* * *

The Watch

Ianto never had any intention of voting for Harold Saxon, there was just something off about him. He didn't understand why the creep was so popular. When Saxon ordered the Torchwood team to the Himalayas, Ianto voiced his concern but the others, blinded by Saxon's sickening charm ignored him. Tibet had nothing but snow, more snow and yak butter—that played hell with the digestion.

The broken fob watch Ianto carried for luck felt hot in his pocket as the plane landed back in Cardiff. In fact, the watch felt hot when Saxon was nearby when he had ordered them in person to Tibet. Ianto ignored it though, attributing it to his imagination which had been overactive lately—dreams he hadn't had in years returning with vivid clarity.

As the team disembarked the plane, Saxon now the Prime Minister was on television. Everyone was watching. He was on board the Valiant, those metal sphere things he called 'Toclafane' were hovering around him and the U.S. President. Ianto put his hand in his pocket, wrapping his fingers around the watch 'Those aren't Toclafane' he found himself thinking. Why was he thinking that? How would he know? One of the spheres shot the president and all hell broke lose. Then something strange happened, Ianto felt dizzy, the world seemed to be spinning very fast while he remained standing still. Something, something very wrong was happening and Ianto had no idea what, though he felt he should. He released his hold on the watch and fell into darkness.

When he opened his eyes, he was on the floor and the others were hovering over him.

"Ianto sweetheart" Gwen said "are you okay?"

"He just fainted, Gwen. 'Course he's not okay" said Owen "Ianto mate, what was that about huh?"

Ianto blinked several times, the world was no longer acting like a deranged teacup from Disneyland "I uh, I fainted?"

"Yeah" Owen helped him up "must be that yak butter, I told you not to try it. Come on, let's get back to the Hub and I'll check you over"

Ianto nodded "Right. Was the President just assassinated?"

"It looks that way" Tosh's eyes were on the now fuzzy TV screen.

TORCHWOOD…TORCHWOOD…TORCHWOOD…TORCHWOOD…

Owen couldn't find anything wrong with Ianto except mild indigestion. "Before you fainted, Ianto, were you feeling all right?"

"I don't know" Ianto felt he might as well be truthful—mostly anyway "a little dizzy; maybe it's just jet lag. I feel fine now."

"Hmm, well take it easy. You start feeling like that again, let me know. Don't want you doing that in the field. You fiddling with your stopwatch?"

"What?"

Owen inclined his head towards Ianto's hand which was in his pocket again.

"Oh no" Ianto pulled out his fob watch "that's in my other pocket. This, Mam says it came from my birth family—I was adopted" he said to Owen's raised eyebrows "it doesn't work, not even sure why I carry it around."

Owen took hold of the watch and looked it over "Fancy but weird" he handed it back "never saw markings like those before. Sure it didn't come through the Rift?"

"It's an heirloom"

Owen nodded sagely but there was a twinkle in his eyes "Oh, I'm sure it is. Hey, maybe you're an alien" his tone was joking but it unnerved Ianto just the same for reasons he couldn't figure out.

"Don't be ridiculous Owen" Ianto stared at the watch, at the markings on it, he'd never really noticed before. How odd—

_You know you want to, _the sudden voice seemed to be coming from the watch, _go on, open me. I beg of you._

"Ianto whatever your middle name is Jones! Snap out of it!"

Ianto blinked and jammed the watch back in his pocket. He looked at Owen who had a rare concerned expression on his face "Sorry? What? I don't think I even had a middle name."

Owen just looked at him "Remind me never to take you to a hypnotist. Go on, go get some rest. You look like you could use it. You've been working your arse off more than any of us and don't tell anyone I'm being nice to you."

Ianto smiled slightly "Our little secret"

"Good, now get out of here."

That night a blowfish came through the Rift—a walking, talking, suit wearing blowfish. It took two days to track it down and that was only because it stole a sports car. And it was that night, after over two months that Jack came back.

…TORCHWOOD…TORCHWOOD…TORCHWOOD…TORCHWOOD…

Jack had rented one of the larger suites at one of the fancier hotels for the team to stay in while they had to avoid themselves. He would also treat them to the spa in the morning, he wanted some pampering after what he'd been through all year—the year that never was. The girls shared one room, while he, Owen and Ianto shared the other; at least that had been the plan. There was a sitting area between the two rooms and each had their own bathroom. Ianto, sweet boy that he was volunteered to sleep in the sitting room, thus allowing Jack and Owen the two beds in their room. Jack wasn't sure how he felt about that but he couldn't help but flop down immediately, finally a real bed. Hell, after what he'd been through, he'd have been happy with a cot, with the floor even, just as long as he wasn't chained.

Jack woke to the sound of whimpering and muttered words he couldn't make out—they were coming from the sitting area. He tip toed out to check on the young Welshman. Ianto was stirring in his sleep; he must have been having a dream and not a very pleasant one by the looks of it. Jack stared at him for a moment, Ianto and Gwen had been killed by the fake Toclafane within the first few days while Tosh and Owen were forced into service. According to what the Master had gleefully told Jack, Gwen had shot at the spheres when one had killed Rhys that first day.

"And your dear little office boy" the Master taunted "he died without a fight, laughing like a maniac."

Jack forced the memories away, it never happened. His team were safe, they were here, and they were alive. It never happened for them and they would never know. He would never tell them, despite how many times they asked. Never.

He made his way over to Ianto and touched his shoulder lightly "Ianto?"

Ianto's cheeks were flushed and his skin was clammy. The words he muttered, Jack didn't recognise, they weren't even Welsh as far as he could tell.

"Ianto?" he said again "Ianto, wake up" he moved his hands to Ianto's neck and thought 'If he kicks me in the balls for this, I'm sure I'll deserve it.' He put his lips on Ianto's, the Welshman calmed immediately and began to kiss him back.

Jack pulled away "You all right?"

"Is that how you wake everyone or is it a privilege only I receive?"

Jack just grinned "Are you okay? It sounded like you were having a nightmare."

Ianto sat up in the chair "I'm not sure, it's just part of dreams I've had since I was a kid. They're usually pretty nice but this one—I don't know, it's starting to fade. There were these people in robes and funny hats all staring at me like they were disappointed or something. I think I was trying to apologise but they weren't listening."

Robes and funny hats? That was weird. It also sounded familiar, like something the Doctor had told him before, the Doctor and—no, he wouldn't think about him, not now. He held out a hand to Ianto "Come on, that chair's bad for your back. Sleep with me."

"Jack, Owen's in there"

"We'll just be sharing a bed Ianto and as much as I'd like to, we won't be having sex."

Ianto slipped a hand into a trouser pocket "I appreciate the offer sir but I don't know if I can sleep just now. I think I'd like some fresh air" he stood up and made for the balcony "You can join me if you like. I wouldn't mind the company."

Jack followed him out and once he closed the door behind them he said "I am sorry for leaving without a word but I had to catch the Doctor while I could." _Though, I have to wonder if I hadn't then maybe the TARDIS wouldn't have gone to the end of the universe and—_

"Jack, I understand, I worked at Torchwood London remember? I know how hard he is to find, you don't need to apologise to me."

_But you're the one I want to apologise to_, Jack thought _and I'm not sure why_. "Well, at least you understand, I appreciate that. So, uh, when do you wanna go on that date?"

"I don't know" Ianto looked out at the view "Whenever there's time I reckon."

Jack stood next to him "Yeah, time. I thought about you a lot while I was away. I uh, I really missed you, Ianto." He moved his hand next to Ianto's on the railing, they were so close, they were almost touching.

Ianto didn't move away "I missed you too"

Out of the four of them Ianto was the only one who didn't ask where he was or why he was gone so long. The only thing Ianto wanted to know was if Jack would go back to the Doctor.

"I was on the Valiant" Jack told him

Ianto looked at him coolly "Jack, you don't have to tell me where you were, I don't care. What matters to me is that you're alive and you're home. Will you stay?"

"Yes" Jack put his hand over Ianto's and looked into his eyes "I won't leave like that again. I promise" then Jack couldn't help it anymore, he closed the remaining distance between them and kissed Ianto again. This time he put a year's worth of raw emotion into it. He kissed Ianto hard and passionately reacquainting his tongue with the Welshman's taste and every bit of his mouth.

When he took a moment for breath, Ianto stepped back "Jack, you act like you haven't seen me in a year."

"I haven't" Jack reached for him again but he stepped further away, backing against the side railing

"Jack, no, please not now"

That one word stopped him, 'no' "All right, I'm sorry"

"It's just" he took a step closer "if we don't stop now, Jack, I won't be able to and I don't fancy having a shag out here or anywhere near Owen for that matter."

Jack felt relieved "Oh, okay, I completely agree" even though Jack really didn't care. He sighed, he wanted to be honest with Ianto about something and if the Welshman didn't want to hear about the year that never was, then Jack would tell him something else "You wanna know why I didn't want to hire you at first?"

"It doesn't matter"

"Will you let me tell you something personal about myself, please?"

"All right, sorry. But I thought it was because I worked for Torchwood London"

"Partly yeah. The main reason was your name."

"My name?"

"Ianto. I knew another Ianto a long time ago when I was younger than you. We were together for months before he had to go home. He said he'd come back, he never did. Every time I heard the name after that, I was always reminded. He was my first love, my first everything."

Ianto took Jack's hand "Jack, I'm sorry"

Jack shrugged "It happens. I found out later that a war kept him from me. Ianto was actually short for a much longer name, unpronounceable by human tongue he said"

"What?"

"He wasn't human. He looked human but he wasn't. You okay?" Jack steadied Ianto who had stumbled.

"Sure yeah. Just a little dizzy" his voice sounded far away.

"Come on, let's get you back inside"

…TORCHWOOD…TORCHWOOD…TORCHWOOD…TORCHWOOD…

* * *

**Please review, they make me so happy.**

**And one more thing, you must all read How CoE Really Ended by my very best friend lady-demacabre. It is very good. Here is the summary:Day 3: UNIT's had enough of being left out and calls Torchwood.  
Together they find out that the 456 have been here before... a lot. Learn who  
the 456 really are and what really happened. AU obviously Series 3**


	3. The Very Attractive Boy

**Chapter rating: T**

**Chapter summary: Ianto opens the watch and we see in flash back how he and Jack first met, way back when they were teenagers.**

**Warning: There is a paragraph that Gwen haters will not like but please don't let it concern you—it won't mean a thing in the long run.**

**By the way, when I get to that point in this story, I will not even address the events in series 3, I have something much more entertaining in store. I hope you'll stay with me.**

**With no further ado, enjoy.**

* * *

The Very Attractive Boy

Ianto woke to the sound of hushed whispers.

"He's been acting weird ever since we got back from Tibet" Owen was saying "weirder than usual, I mean. He was dizzy and fainted in the airport, I thought it was the yak butter but now I'm not so sure."

"What do you meant by 'acting weird'?" Jack asked

"He's been staring at that fob watch of his like, like it can talk or something. Yesterday morning, I swear I heard him say to it 'shut up or I'll put you in the blender'."

"We have a blender? Wait, anything else?"

Ianto tried to force himself back to sleep, his internal clock told him it was still fairly early. But sunlight poured into the room, making sleep impossible. As he sat up and rubbed his eyes, Jack and Owen hushed immediately. "Good morning" he told them in a cheery voice. He got out of bed "Have you two already used the bathroom?"

They both nodded and Ianto went into it. After making use of it, he stepped out on the balcony to watch the completion of sunrise. There was just something about that orange, the burnt orange, just there closest to the sun… He brought out his fob watch.

_Will you just open me? I'm very claustrophobic you know._

Ianto sighed "If I open you will you shut up?"

_Yes, I promise._

"Fine" just as he was about to open it, Jack came out on the balcony.

"You feeling better, Ianto?"

_No,_ the watch grumbled, Ianto put it back in his pocket "I'm more concerned about you, Jack."

Jack grinned "Who me? I'm fine. It's you I'm worried about. Owen said…"

"I heard" Ianto said, deciding he should tell Jack. "I think I'm going insane" he brought out his watch again "this keeps talking"

"Talking?" Jack took hold of it "Where'd you get it?"

"My mam says it came from my birth family. I was adopted when I was six—I don't remember anything before that. I'd have these dreams though, of this terribly beautiful place, much more pleasant than the one I told you about last night."

Jack handed the watch back "What does it say to you?"

"Mainly to open it and just now it said it was very claustrophobic"

"Well personally I don't fancy doing what inanimate objects tell me" Jack leaned against the railing

"Oh yeah? What about that seashell at Boe's Bay? You took off your clothes and did very provocative jumping jacks."

Jack looked at him sharply "How the hell did you know that?"

Ianto blinked "I uh—you never told me that?" this was very disconcerting; Ianto normally had better control over what came out of his mouth. He had no idea how he would know that, like he had no idea how he would know those spheres weren't really Toclafane.

"I've never told anyone that. The only other person who could possibly know that is Ianto the Time Lord, who by the way was a very good ventriloquist."

Time Lord? Ianto looked at the watch and then at Jack who wore an unreadable expression. He looked at the watch again, open the watch, _find out the truth or continue thinking you're crazy? Oh what the hell? I've had enough of this._ He opened the watch.

…TORCHWOOD…TORCHWOOD…TORCHWOOD…TORCHWOOD…

A strange and beautiful light flowed from the watch and into Ianto. It reminded Jack of what he saw in the Doctor's eyes, the Master's…eternity, all of time and space, reflected in the eyes of a Time Lord.

"Oh my God" Jack stared in amazement, unsure of what to do. Was this, was this _his_ Ianto?

Ianto blinked and smiled "That is much more like it" he looked at Jack appreciatively "You grew up nice. What do you think of me? Part of my punishment was to regenerate." He didn't see as much of time and space in Ianto's eyes but Ianto was much younger.

Jack swallowed "Ianto?"

"Yep, that's me and you're…"

Owen opened the door and stuck his head out "So, when are we going back to the Hub? I think it's safe now."

Jack looked at him "see if Gwen and Tosh are awake, then we'll talk about it."

"Okay" Owen closed the door

Jack looked back at Ianto "I don't understand. How…I thought you were…"

Ianto stepped closer "Maybe we should go back to the Hub first, eat some breakfast. I'll make coffee, it's been awhile since you've had my coffee and then we can talk. Perhaps I should explain everything to everyone at once?"

Jack nodded "I actually wanted to make use of the spa here first. I think we can all use it" he went back inside.

"Time reversed didn't it?" Ianto followed him "the other day, that's why I was dizzy. I felt it but…"

"Let's not talk about it now" Jack used his Captain's voice though he hadn't meant to.

"Right, sorry Sir" then Ianto's brows furrowed "wait, what do you mean 'war'? What war?"

_'Oh God'_ Jack thought, '_he doesn't know. How am I supposed to tell him?_'

"Jack, I never ask you to explain anything but this, this I need to know. The Doctor was here, I know he was but I can feel he's not in this time; we have to catch up with him. But why can't I sense anyone else? Jack, tell me; what war?"

Jack opened his mouth to speak when the others came in.

"So Jack" said Gwen "what's the plan? I'd actually like to go home for a bit if you don't mind."

Jack smiled at them "Well, I was thinking of treating us all to the spa but I think that's gonna have to wait till another day" he looked around at all of them "you all go home, get some rest, take the day off. I'll see you at the Hub tomorrow."

"Are you sure?" Tosh asked

Jack nodded "Yeah, I'm sure" _I've got more important things to do today._

Owen volunteered to return the sports car to its owner before going home. Jack figured it was so he could drive it. Jack drove Ianto and the girls in the SUV. Gwen got in the front seat before anyone else could get to it. And was it just him or did he see Ianto glare? Ianto wouldn't glare, well, Ianto Jones wouldn't, Ianto the Time Lord on the other hand was just a bit possessive as Jack recalled.

Jack sighed; the woman he loved was getting married to someone else, which admittedly irritated Jack just a bit. Ya snooze, ya loose, Harkness. But he knew Gwen loved Rhys enough and Rhys could give her something Jack couldn't, a normal life to go home to. So Jack was happy for her and just a bit jealous, he really wouldn't mind a normal life himself.

And now the man he loved was a Time Lord and not only that but a Time Lord who just happened to be Jack's first love. Jack also had the unwanted responsibility of telling Ianto that he was one of only two Time Lords left, that his people and planet were destroyed in the Last Great Time War. To top it all off, Jack still couldn't die. Yep, he really wouldn't mind a normal life, nope wouldn't mind it one little bit. A nice normal 51st century life, a wife, a boyfriend, couple of kids and a dog. Was that so much to ask? Why again did he join the Time Agency? Oh yes, two reasons and two reasons only.

One of course was to find his brother. The other was to find Ianto, his Time Lord boyfriend and if he remembered right husband (they had gotten drunk in the Vegas Galaxies once). The other reason was that when he was with Ianto, he'd gotten a taste for travelling in time and space. Okay, so that was three reasons but still…

Jack and Ianto travelled together for months and Ianto had him home in time for dinner the day they left which was also the day they met.

* * *

Jack was only sixteen but he'd been in the military for two years and he'd been home from being a POW for a month. Those creatures (and they were creatures because they didn't deserve to be called fellow humans) had killed Jack's best friend in front of him and then they tortured Jack for weeks before letting him go. He wanted revenge, he wanted to go right back to the front lines but his commander ordered him two months leave. Of course that didn't stop him from at least fighting back whenever the creatures attacked his city. He met Ianto during such an attack.

Jack had leapt onto one of the jets as it passed under a cliff—his intention was to get at the pilot. He couldn't hold on for very long though and he fell to the beach below, fortunately it wasn't very far—they were low flying jets. He landed on someone who looked completely surprised to be landed on let alone be out in the open in the middle of an attack.

"Sorry" Jack told him, a very attractive him at that. From what Jack could see being on top of him like he was, the guy was about his age. Then all of a sudden the very attractive boy rolled them both over several times avoiding a laser blast. The very attractive boy ended up on top. Within a few moments the attack was over.

The other boy stood up and looked around, he looked frightened, like he hadn't meant to be there.

Jack stood too "Are you okay?"

The boy looked at him "You're the one who fell from the sky"

"Yeah but I landed on you"

"Nothing broken, both hearts working, I'm fine"

"Both hearts? I take it you're not human"

"Very astute of you. My name's Ianto, I'm a Time Lord and who are you? I like to know the names of people who land on me." While he spoke he fastidiously brushed sand off himself.

"Call me Jack but that's just my nickname. I'm Sergeant First Class—"

* * *

"Jack, Jack" Gwen brought him out of his memories "are you okay?"

"'Course I am"

"You missed my turn"

…...........

Jack looked over his shoulder "Crap. Sorry" he turned the SUV around. After dropping off both Gwen and Tosh, Ianto moved to the font seat.

"I'd like to go to my flat and change clothes if that's all right?"

"Of course" Jack nodded

"Are you all right?" Ianto asked "You're not the world's best driver but you never miss a turn."

"My mind was elsewhere "Jack told him "I was thinking about the day we met.'

"Oh? Which time?"

"The first time on the beach"

Ianto smiled "Oh yes, that was an interesting day"

* * *

"Nice to meet you Jack" Ianto said to the human boy, the very attractive human boy. "A bit young to be in the military aren't you?" then he looked around some more noting the damage to the area "unless that's a stupid question. Are your people attacked often?" Ianto had been here long enough to figure out who was doing the attacking and who was being attacked. Ianto had seen Jack try to get the enemy jet, a very stupid move in his opinion. The land was scarred from constant attack and buildings in the nearby city were on fire. Ianto imagined that on a good day the white city would be quite remarkable.

Jack nodded "Every week, like clock work to quote an old Earth saying. I thought the Time Lords were a myth."

"I believe you're meant to think that. This is the fifty first century isn't it?" Ianto ran a hand through his hair which at the time had been a bit ginger.

"Yeah, okay if the Time Lords aren't mythical, I thought they never left their planet."

Ianto looked at him "Whoever told you that? Why would we grow TARDISes if we never left home?"

"TARDISes?"

"Time and Relative Dimension In Space machines. Am I correct in assuming that this isn't the Golden Strand on Delta VI?"

"Right, Delta VI is light years away. This is the Boeshane Peninsula. So, if you came here is a TARDIS, where is it?" Great Rassilon, this boy was asking a lot of questions. But he was incredibly gorgeous…

Ianto pointed to his TARDIS, well his father's TARDIS actually but that was beside the point.

"That's a rock" Jack said disbelievingly

"No it only looks like a rock"

"Okay, well, I need to go make sure my mom's all right. Do you wanna come with me?"

Ianto quirked an eyebrow "We just met and already you want to take me home to meet your mother? Why Jack, I'm flattered."

Jack smirked "Oh, Ianto the not really a myth Time Lord, I like you."

Jack's mother was indeed all right and just by her bearing Ianto could tell that she could take care of herself. She insisted that Ianto call her Ava and that he stay for dinner. It was almost like Jack brought strange boys home all the time and she was used to it. Or, Ianto supposed she wanted her son to be distracted from the fighting. Human Behaviour was one of his better classes at the Academy after all.

"I would be honoured" Ianto told her "thank-you"

"Great," Jack took Ianto's arm "we'll be back for dinner then, Mom. I'm gonna show Ianto around. Love you"

* * *

…TORCHWOOD…TORCHWOOD…TORCHWOOD…TORCHWOOD…

Jack pulled into a random parking spot at 441, Heol-y-Gwent where Ianto lived in Cathays "My mom really liked you."

Ianto smiled wistfully "I liked her too; she was way cooler than my own mother. How was she doing the last time you saw her?"

"Good, she was good"

"Do you miss her?" he put a hand over Jack's wrist strap "because I can fix this, I'm sure I can."

"The Doctor would only undo it next time I see him"

"Then I'll just un-undo it"

Jack smiled "'ppreciate the offer but we have more important things to talk about first" he took a breath—this was not going to be pleasant "Can we talk in your flat?"

Ianto nodded "yeah, of course"

"Have a seat" Ianto gestured to the sofa once they were inside. His flat wasn't much with very little furniture and personal touches—Jack figured he probably didn't see the point since he was at the Hub most of the time. Ianto's flat was very methodical, much like his TARDIS had been "I'm just gonna take a shower, change and then we'll talk, okay?"

Jack sat on the old yet pristine beige sofa—the cushions needed re-stuffed. "Yeah absolutely" and Jack was left to think of a way to tell Ianto about the war. Of course he couldn't, how do you tell someone something like that? He let his mind flash back once more. Oh, what he wouldn't give to be sixteen again…

* * *

"It's lovely here" Ianto said as they walked down the street, watching the people clean up "and I'm sure it's lovelier on better days"

"Thanks, we like it. What's your home like?" Jack asked him "The home of the Time Lords must be something else"

"Oh it is" Ianto looked towards the sunset "Do you see the orange the sky is on the horizon?"

"Yeah" Jack nodded

"That's the colour of our sky"

"Burnt orange?" Jack hadn't heard of a burnt orange sky

"Yes, burnt orange" Ianto smiled "We have two suns"

"Two suns? Like you have two hearts?" Jack put his hands on Ianto's chest and felt two simultaneous heartbeats "That's amazing"

"And the grass is deep red, silver leaves on the trees that gleam like fire in the morning" Ianto's voice came out in a whisper and he stared into Jack's eyes. Ianto's own eyes had been green then, his hair a light ginger, freckles smattered across his nose and he sounded English.

Jack lowered his hands "What's the name of your planet?" his voice came out in a whisper too

"Gallifrey and I'm from the Citadel in the mountains of Solace and Solitude on the continent of Wild Endeavour"

"Gallifrey sounds beautiful, it's be interesting to see"

"Humans aren't allowed"

"Too bad"

"And anyway, I'll be in enough trouble as it is if I go back there. I uh, don't exactly have a TARDIS license and I may have borrowed the TARDIS I'm using."

Jack rose an eyebrow "Borrowed, huh? When you say borrowed, you mean stolen don't you?"

Ianto smiled slightly "Perhaps, but as it's my father's I don't think it's stealing per se."

"Ianto, the Time Lord, you're a wild one aren't you?"

"From what I've seen Jack, so are you"

Jack grinned "You bet I am" and he couldn't resist it anymore, he put his hands on Ianto's neck and brought their lips together. The Time Lord must have been shocked because he didn't return the kiss but his pulse pounded harder under Jack's hands. He pulled back "Sorry, I couldn't help it."

"No, it's all right" Ianto took hold of his hands "I just thought we'd get to know each other better first"

Jack nodded, understanding "We can do that, I still have a lot to show you."

"I have an idea" Ianto's eyes sparkled "Come travelling with me in my TARDIS. We can go anywhere in time and space except Gallifrey that is and we can be back in time for dinner."

The offer was tempting "Really?"

"I do have a time machine. Anywhere, anywhen Jack; Woodstock on Old Earth or Woodstock on New Earth."

"New Earth?"

"Oh yes, far into the future, after the original Earth dies. I hear the grass in New Brooklyn smells like apples."

"Apple grass? Sounds great. Can we go to both Woodstocks?"

"Not at the same time but yeah, of course. So do you want to? I'd like the company and it's absolutely mad trying to fly a TARDIS by myself."

Jack wanted to go with him so much. He really wanted to get away from it all "We'll really be back in time for dinner?"

"Oh yes, Jack we can be out there travelling for months and for your mum five minutes will have gone by. I assume it's her you're most concerned about?"

"Yeah, I don't want her to worry. She's a little over protective, it's a miracle she even let me join the military. So, five minutes, huh?"

"I promise"

Jack grinned again, the idea of months away and not missing anything was too good to pass up "What the hell? Let's go!"

"Great!"

They ran back to Ianto's TARDIS laughing the whole way. Of course Jack stopped when they reached the rock.

"Just one question, two actually: are we gonna fit and why does it look like a rock?"

Ianto pulled a key from under his shirt "Trust me, Time Lord Science, very complicated, I'll explain it to you later" he stuck the key in the rock and opened a door that was suddenly big enough to walk through. Ianto inclined his head "Go on, guests first."

Jack walked in, Ianto close behind. For some reason the first thing Jack noticed was that it looked very organised and methodical and then he saw "It's bigger on the inside" he couldn't help but state the obvious.

Ianto smiled "Yep, last chance to change your mind" he held open the door.

Jack looked him square in the eye "I never change my mind, Ianto—do you have a surname?"

Ianto closed the door "Tailorson"

"You just made that up"

"Yes" Ianto went over to what Jack assumed was the console "My father is called the Tailor"

"The Tailor?"

"Well, it is his job, along with being on the Council" he began flicking switches and pulling levers "and Ianto is just my nickname. My full name you wouldn't be able to pronounce. Have a seat, I'll teach you to help me fly later" he ran around the console, pushing and pulling various things.

Jack sat "So where are we going first?"

"How about Old Woodstock, then we can compare and contrast?"

"Sounds good to me"

"Woodstock, New York, August 15th, 1969 it is. Away we go"

…TORCHWOOD…TORCHWOOD…TORCHWOOD…TORCHWOOD…

* * *

**So, what'd you think? Reviews help get the next chapter up faster.**

**TTFN**


	4. Hard Truth

**Chapter rating: T, I think, well, maybe T+ for a tiny bit of adult content.**

**Disclaimer: Ianto is making me coffee and Jack is telling the story about those twin acrobats. So there.**

**As I figure it, tonight is day four for BBCAmerica. Now, everyone knows. I hope this cheers you up.**

* * *

"Hard Truth"

After Ianto finished his shower and dried himself off, he put on a pinstriped black three piece suit with a dark red shirt. He then went into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee. When he returned to the living room Jack was apparently lost in thought. He was just staring off into space. Ianto sat down next to him.

"Where are we now?"

"Woodstock, New York" Jack looked at him "and we just realised you overshot by a century and it was 1869 instead of 1969. Your TARDIS looked like a carriage that was missing its horse."

Ianto smiled "I remember, we decided to look around before trying again. Not the wisest idea we had."

"Yeah but it wasn't the worst either"

"That's for sure" Ianto had a feeling he wouldn't like the answer but he needed to know "Jack, I need you to tell me about this war and where are the other Time Lords?"

Jack stood up quickly "How 'bout we talk about that time we saw Elvis live in concert? Or I can tell you about the time I met the Doctor? It was 1941 and I wa still mortal at the time and well—"

Ianto stood too "Jack"

"Which reminds me actually, you're a Time Lord; why haven't you said anything about how wrong I am? Or that I shouldn't exist? The Doctor said that Time Lords always know. He said that I'm an impossible thing."

Ianto sighed, "I like impossible things. Jack, please"

"You really don't mind me being impossible?"

"Jack" Ianto put his hands on his hips, drawing Jack's name into two syllables "don't make me say your real name"

Jack took a breath "All right, all right, but I don't know everything, only what the Doctor's told me"

"Just tell me what you know"

"Sit down"

Ianto did

Jack took another breath, deeper this time, like he'd rather be doing something else "there was a time war"

"Another one?" Ianto's brows furrowed.

"It was the Last Great Time War—with the Daleks. The Doctor was the only one who could end it"

Ianto gripped the armrest "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Everyone lost Ianto, the Time Lords, the Daleks"

Ianto felt like someone had just poured lead into his stomach. He stood "I think the coffee's ready, mostly anyway" he went back into the kitchen and got out two mugs.

Jack followed "Ianto?"

Ianto turned sharply to face him "But there were Daleks at Canary Wharf, I remember—but they were in that Void ship weren't they? So are you saying everyone died except the Doctor?"

"And the Master but he ran and hid"

"The Master?" Ianto put a hand over one of his hearts "But I don't—"

"Harold Saxon, he wouldn't regenerate"

Ianto was starting to feel dizzy but he ignored it and focused on pouring coffee "Why wouldn't he regenerate? That doesn't make sense"

"Well, I guess if you understood the dynamics of the Doctor and Master's relationship…"

"I do, are you kidding? They're legends in their own time, their exploits and battles across the universe is the favourite subject at the Academy…_was_ the favourite subject" he took a sip of coffee. His mind was racing "I suppose if the Master wanted to torment the Doctor one last time and if the Doctor thought it was just the two of them—oh my head. I feel like it's going to explode" he took a gulp of coffee this time. It burned the roof of his mouth but he didn't care. "I knew those bloody spheres weren't Toclafane"

"How'd you know that?"

"I had my hand on the watch when—or rather Ianto Jones—oh, forget it. The Toclafane were just a story to make little Time Lords and Ladies behave. Never worked on me—much" then Ianto really noticed Jack, he involuntarily took a step back "Oh Jack" he swallowed.

The handsome captain had been touched by the Time Vortex and it wasn't reversible. Jack _shouldn't_ exist, he _was_ impossible. "I am so very sorry"

Jack blinked "For what?"

Ianto took a breath and stepped closer. He put a hand on Jack's cheek "What you must have gone through. Jack, how did this happen?"

Jack sighed "Oh yeah, I was getting to that. The Dalek Emperor survived the war too—" and Jack told him what happened on the game station, about Bad Wolf, the Daleks, what Rose had done…

"Looks like she over did it just a bit" Ianto said softly

Jack let out a forced laugh "yeah. So I woke up knee deep in Dalek dust, no idea what happened and the Doctor took off without me. So, I tried to follow, ended up in Cardiff 1869 where this" he gestured to his wrist strap "shorted out"

"Ooh, Cardiff in 1869? Not as interesting as Woodstock was. How'd you end up there, or rather here nearly 140 years ago?"

"No idea" Jack leaned against the counter, he hadn't touched his coffee. He seemed to find his shoes rather interesting though "so, do you, do you mind me being impossible?" he looked up

Ianto kissed him lightly "I told you, I like impossible things. So then, the Doctor told you what happened when you found him?"

"Found him? I was waiting here over a century for him to show up and refuel. As it happened he tried to leave without me again so I—" he looked down again and mumbled something

"What was that?"

"Clung to the outside of the TARDIS" he said more clearly.

"You did what? How did you manage that? The TARDIS must have tried to throw you off"

"It tried, that's why it went all the way to the end of the universe"

Ianto's eyebrows shot up "No Time Lord had ever gone that far"

"It's where we fond the Master" Jack's voice was quiet

Ianto could tell Jack wasn't prepared to talk about had happened. He put a hand on Jack's shoulder, "It's okay; you don't have to tell me. Something bad happened and it was fixed, that's all I need to know. Here," he picked up Jack's coffee and dumped it in the sink "Coffee's gone cold. How about we go back to the Hub so I can make real coffee? I can't stand these ten cup timer things, only have one because Mam likes it when she visits" Ianto wondered if he should tell his human family—he decided he'd think about it later "and I need to get a good look at her but I'm fairly certain our Myfanwy is the same pterodactyl we helped when we were here during the Cretaceous Era"

Jack grinned and pulled him into a hug "God I missed you, Ianto the not really a myth Time Lord"

"Ditto, you incredibly gorgeous and wonderful human boy"

* * *

Ianto handed Jack a fresh cup of coffee "Should we tell the others that I'm a Time Lord?"

"Probably, don't want Owen freaking out next time he wants to check your pulse" jack took a sip—heaven, pure bliss. Ianto's coffee was better than he remembered "perfect. You always were good at making coffee. So is she our Myfanwy?"

"Yep. I told you she disappeared through the Rift" Ianto sat on the edge of Jack's desk "I think she knows who I am"

"Amazing, I should have known it was her. Pterodactyl comes through the Rift, should have figured it was the one that went through the Rift back then"

"Well, back then was a long time ago. God, we were young. I still feel young actually. My brain Jack, there's too much going."

Jack took his hand "Don't stress over it. So, how'd you become human?"

"Part of my punishment"

"For stealing your dad's TARDIS?"

Ianto cleared his throat, stood up and began pacing "Well, it was a bit more than that. See, on my way back to Gallifrey, I sort of took a wrong turn and the round thingy cracked. I landed to repair it and the people on that planet started worshipping me. I tried to tell them that I wasn't a god but they started calling me 'The Modest One' and well, the Time Lords caught up with me. The accusation was 'playing God on a primitive planet' and that was the icing on a big layer cake of rules I'd broken. Stealing a TARDIS, flying without a license, several counts of interfering with history, talking back to elders and of course the ultimate sin, skipping classes. My father was on the council so they had to make an example of me I guess."

He stopped pacing and sat back down "So they made me regenerate and turned me into a six year old human and put me on Earth, set me up with a human family. They said someone would fetch me when my punishment was over. Guess they won't now."

"Several counts of interfering with history?" Jack arched an eyebrow

"Well, we did cause the San Francisco earthquake of '89 didn't we? Remember, 'I don't like hearing "whoops" muttered by doctors, lawyers and people holding power tools or alien devices'"

Jack grinned "Especially alien power tools. Oh I was tempted to go back there for that, to watch but too risky"

"Yeah, I might've sensed you or something. Or you would have seen you and it would have caused a rip in the time space continuum the size of Belgium"

"Belgium? Why Belgium?"

Ianto shrugged "Don't know, just theorising. 'Sides, fun word to say, Belgium"

"Are you related to the Doctor at all?"

"No but wouldn't that be awesome?" Ianto smiled "He's just my idol. I think my Gran and his mother were friends though. So, how should we tell the others?"

Jack sighed and shrugged "No idea"

"I mean you know how they feel about secrets" He stood up again.

"Yeah, I know"

Ianto looked thoughtful "Jack, do you mind if I take a couple days off before we tell them? I need to sort through my head and convert my clothes."

"Convert your clothes?" Jack wasn't fond of the word 'convert'.

"Yes" Ianto stuck his hands in his trouser pockets "these aren't big enough"

Oh, he wanted Time Lord Pockets "Well, Owen did tell me you've been working too hard. Go ahead"

"Thank-you" Ianto kissed him

"By the way, you don't have to ask me"

Ianto arched an eyebrow "Oh? Better not tell the others, don't want them thinking you're partaking in favouritism"

"Who's parking in favouritism? You're a Time Lord, you don't have to listen to me."

"I really hope you don't regret saying that"

* * *

Ianto had gotten off his high quickly—almost as soon as it started. Jack, it seemed was excited to have Ianto back as a Time Lord—clearly remembering their adventures together. But Ianto was different then, he was in a new incarnation now and except for a vast amount of knowledge and a variation in internal physiology he didn't feel any differently than he did as a human. He still felt very much the archivist/butler of Torchwood and that he would defer to Jack's leadership more often than he would take control. Ianto was still young after all, so unless a situation called for his Time Lord knowledge he was more than content to do things Jack's way. Mind, he had a feeling he probably wouldn't want to tell that to the Doctor.

Ianto had been human nearly twenty Earth years and he couldn't forget that. That was what the Council had intended, that Ianto learn respect, learn how to follow the rules. Never mind the fact that a Time Lord's personality changed slightly every time he regenerated. Of course, Ianto had always been a touch OCD and anal retentive. Now, though he didn't feel quite as adventurous as he used to and he knew he was going to have to get Jack to understand that. His brain was so muddled; here he was still a teenage Time Lord with an adult body and the experiences of an obedient adult human. It would take longer than two days to sort this out, figure out who he was now but Ianto was quite good at pretending. If he played it right, no one would know he was conflicted.

He pushed these deep thoughts to the back of his mind and got to work on making all his clothes bigger on the inside. He figured he'd start with his coat and then he would build himself a…

….

"Sonic scout knife" Ianto showed it to Jack "Remember, I had one before." He sliced the apple he'd placed on Jack's desk " Does everything, even works as a screw driver" he pointed it at the drawer Jack always kept locked and it opened instantly. The safe after all had a dead lock seal on it. Ianto reached into the drawer and pulled out something squishy and purple "Is this a fake vagina—with a vibrator attached?" Ianto said slowly

Jack leaned back in his chair "Yep, you wanna try?"

Ianto dropped it back into the drawer "No thank-you" he locked the drawer back up "I'm amazed you even need that thing"

"It's for emergencies"

"I don't even wanna know what else you keep in there"

Jack laughed

Ianto rolled his eyes "Oh shut it Mr. my libido's the size of the Andromeda Galaxy"

Jack grinned "you know it" then he stood "You ready?"

"To tell the others that I'm an alien? No, you?"

Jack put a hand on his shoulder "It'll be fine"

Ianto sighed "How long till it was fine after Lisa?"

"That's different and you know it. Ianto Jones didn't tell us about Lisa"

Ianto resisted the urge to pace and ignore the twinge of guilt he felt about Lisa "But will they understand that I'm different? That I'm not the same person?"

"In time I'm sure they will"

"Time is arbitrary. Do we have to tell them?"

"Second thoughts? What happened to 'you know how they feel about secrets'?"

"Well…"

"Ianto, we have to tell them before they figure it out themselves. You know that. I am still your commanding officer"

As much as Ianto wanted to do things Jack's way, perhaps today he'd try being a Time Lord at him "Are you?"

"Don't pull rank on me today. Come on"

Well that didn't work.

Jack opened the door "after you"

Ianto sighed, seemingly resigned and then left the office sudden determination etched on his face but not before calling Jack something in Gallifreyan. As Jack recalled, it wasn't very flattering. The language of the Time Lords was very interesting, Jack thought, he could never really describe it if asked. The best way he supposed would be to say that it's like all languages that ever have and ever will exist in the universe all mixed together. Of course he could be wrong—it's been known to happen.

"Okay everyone" Jack said to the others in his Captain's voice "Conference room, Ianto and I have something to tell you"

Owen twisted out of his chair with a smirk "You're getting married?"

From over by the coffee machine mugs clattered. Ianto's face was probably as red as his shirt. Speaking of red, Ianto would look adorable in one of those U.N.I.T caps. Jack grinned at Owen "Interesting idea, I'll keep that in mind. But I'm afraid you're off base. Just get in there" Jack then went over to Ianto "You don't have to make coffee."

Ianto looked at him as if he'd just uttered the worst profanity possible but said "Habit" with a shrug and his face was a little red.

Then Jack asked "Hey, aren't we married?"

Ianto nodded "At least in the Vegas Galaxies"

"What happens in the Vegas Galaxies stays in the Vegas Galaxies. I never believed that"

Ianto started filling mugs "Well, we're certainly not married here or on Gallifrey. Council refused to acknowledge it. I'll be there in a minute."

Jack kissed Ianto's cheek "I do" and he bounced over to the conference room.

.....

Ianto took a few deep breaths to settle the pounding of his hearts. How could Jack say that? Ianto was different now; even Ianto didn't know who he was. Then there was that thing with Gwen, Ianto had seen how they look at each other sometimes. Ianto did know one thing about himself and that was that he loved Jack and for right now at least both his hearts belonged to the handsome captain. He loved Jack enough to let him have his own way. Ianto wouldn't mind sharing him. But Gwen would, he felt; Gwen really didn't understand Jack as much as she claimed to. Of course, Jack was immortal and Ianto was now much harder to kill—if he had to Ianto would wait for Jack. He was after all an adult—sort of. More importantly he was a Time Lord and Time Lords liked to see people at peace. Well, Time Lords in general anyway, there were exceptions like the Master and that one evil Time Lady Ianto could never remeber the name of.

He set the coffee on a tray and headed to the conference room grabbing Owen's stethoscope on the way. He had a feeling they would need it.

…

Once everyone had coffee in front of them, Gwen asked "What's going on Jack? You're not really getting married are you?"

Jack looked at her coolly "Would it be a problem if we were?"

Gwen blinked "No of course not, why would it?"

"Besides," Ianto stood behind Jack "it would be a civil partnership in this country"

Owen looked up at Ianto "Why do you have my stethoscope?"

Ianto took a breath "I'll do it sir" he told Jack as he set the stethoscope on the table "You are all of course aware of why Torchwood was created."

Gwen looked at the others "No actually, I'm not anyway. Not really"

"Something about arming the human race against the future" said Tosh "that's what Jack told me"

"Catch aliens" Owen said

Ianto looked at Jack "I think Owen wins for coming closest. I gather you neglected to tell them that the Doctor was the main reason. Enemy of the Crown and all that."

Jack just shrugged "didn't think it was relevant"

Ianto sighed "Torchwood London operatives are required to learn and be tested on the history of the Institute, what exactly happened in 1879 and to recognise the Doctor on sight at least the version of him that started this whole—" Ianto stopped, realising what he was saying, Time Lord tendencies taking over, he sank into a chair "I can't believe I worked for those people. Over ninety percent of the aliens they killed and dissected were harmless. My father would be so ashamed."

"What do you mean harmless?" Gwen asked

Ianto stood again "Not all aliens are bad Gwen, most of us are peaceful"

Gwen blinked, Tosh's eyebrows shot up and Owen said "'Old on, what d'you mean 'most of _us_'?"

"I wasn't born on this planet, that's what I mean"

"You're actually an alien? You know I was kidding right? Are you having us on?"

"He's telling the truth" Jack leaned back in his chair "long story but there you have it" he gestured to Owen's stethoscope "listen to his heart"

Owen stood and moved over to Ianto with the stethoscope "Sounds normal to me"

Ianto then took hold of Owen's hand and moved it to the other side of his chest.

Owen moved the stethoscope back and forth several times before saying "You had one heart last week. You were human last week. How are you suddenly an alien?"

"It was the watch, it's complicated"

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Gwen "Have you been deceiving us?"

Jack stood up "Ianto didn't know he was an alien till he opened the watch. He's a Time Lord like the Doctor" he sighed "Ianto, we might as well start at the beginning"

Owen went over to Jack "You knew he was an alien?"

"I was there when he opened the watch, yes"

"That doesn't make sense. What does his bloody watch have to do with it?"

"It's a defence my people made" Ianto said quietly, sitting back down "a way to hide as a human if there was no other choice. Sometimes it also served as a punishment like in my case. The downside is that while human the Time Lord does not remember being a Time Lord" he took a sip of his coffee

"Why?" Tosh asked softly

Ianto shrugged "Don't know, I may have missed that class. I skipped a lot"

"How does it work though?"

"It involves a perception filter, like on the lift"

"Fascinating" Tosh breathed

Ianto took a deeper breath and told them, he told them everything. Well, almost everything didn't tell them that the human boy was Jack or about the Vegas Galaxies and he left out certain details of Gallifrey and Time Lord life. He told them enough.

"And all your people are gone?" Gwen's suspicion had been replaced with sympathy, great, all Ianto needed was Gwen heart-on-my-sleeve Cooper's sympathy.

Ianto shrugged "Except the Doctor from what I understand"

"That's terrible, you must feel so alone"

Ianto shrugged but said nothing.

"How does the Chameleon Arch work?" Tosh asked, eyes wide with fascination and curiosity.

Ianto opened his mouth but Jack interrupted "We don't have time for that right now. Everyone back to work" his tone of voice indicated there was to be no argument "Ianto, hang back" the other three rose and left the room, Owen muttering "knew teaboy was an alien"

Once they were gone Jack said "Why didn't you tell them that the incredibly gorgeous human boy was me?"

"Not my place. Stories of your life are yours to tell, Jack. Besides if they haven't guessed, they're thicker than I thought."

Jack stood behind him "It's funny, it's only been a few days but there are moments when you're the teenage Time Lord and moments when you're the adult human"

"I've been human nearly twenty years Jack and I've regenerated since you last knew me as Ianto the Tailor's son. I'm still trying to figure out this new me. Does that make sense?" he turned in his chair and looked up at him.

Jack nodded "Yeah, the Doctor had regenerated since I last saw him."

"And he was different, right?"

"A little yeah, bit more excitable I think. He told me once that he met you before your trial"

Ianto smiled and stood "Yeah, despite the fact that I was a prisoner and some sort of disaster had destroyed half the Citadel I was happy to meet him. I told you he was my idol—still is I think."

"He's something else isn't he?"

"Oh yes, quite the rebel himself but anyway, I'll go make some more coffee" and Ianto started a mantra: _I will not be jealous of the Doctor, I will not be jealous of the Doctor._

* * *

**Please forgive any typos, I went over it but there's every possibility that my fine toothed comb has a tooth or two missing.**

**Reviews make the world go 'round. I just love to hear what you think. Anyway, it'll be awhile before the next chapter's up. Bear with me folks, I haven't written it yet, I need to watch "Sleeper", "To the Last Man" and "Meat" and re-work them a bit to fit with Ianto's new Time Lord status. After that, the Doctor will show up, I know you're all looking forward to that.**

**And yes we wil have the Cretaceous Era flashback eventually and probably the San Francisco one as well. This is going to be a long fic people, I hope you'll stick around.**

**Now, I have a request for you all. If you love "Buffy the Vampire Slayer "and wanna see Buffy interact with the Doctor, Donna and eventually Jack and the team then you'll love "Another Day" by my BFF lady_demacabre. It's starts after Buffy leaps off the tall tower thing in season five finale "The Gift", so it's alternate Buffy seasons 6 & 7. You will find the story in the Buffy and Torchwood crossover sections as well as in my favourites. If you read it, please review, tell her what you think, tell her LadyA sent you. Remember that reviews make the world go 'round. Thank-you.**

**TTFN**


	5. Ianto, the Time Lord

**I'm sorry for taking so long but this chapter required A LOT of brainstorming. A LOT.**

**Chapter rating: T**

**Chapter summary: Ianto deals with his conflicting human and Time Lord feelings and wants to take things slowly till he speaks with the Doctor. Jack, while excited to have his Ianto back, agrees to give him some space. Also covers the events of "Sleeper", "To the Last Man" and "Meat."**

**Disclaimer: As long as I have my fanfiction, I suppose I can accept the event that must NOT be named. I'm getting over it.**

**IMPORTANT INFORMATION! PLEASE READ**: **All right, FYI, "Sleeper", "To the Last Man", and "Meat" pretty much happen exactly them same except for the bits I put in here. There are some new scenes and some altered scenes but NOT whole rewrites. I'm afraid I didn't have the patience for that and I didn't want you all to wait any longer.** **Oh and not much was added to TTLM, I didn't feel it was that necessary. Besides "Sleeper" and "Meat" I thought benefited more from Ianto's Time Lord Status.**

**I hope you enjoy and again, sorry for taking so long.**

**

* * *

**Ianto, the Time Lord

Ianto handed Jack a coffee "It's not the best I'm afraid. I can't do much with that thing in the kitchen."

Jack took a sip "It's good. Don't be so modest"

"So," Ianto straightened his tie "Where do you wanna go tonight?"

"Like I said dinner, a movie"

"I know but where and which?"

"How about that French place near the memorial?"

"Bit posh for a first date, isn't it?"

"I don't think of it as a first date"

"You came to the door and you gave me a bar of chocolate. That's not a first date?"

"And since you're wearing such a nice suit, we might as well go somewhere a bit posh."

Ianto sat on the couch "But it is a first date for this incarnation."

Jack put his mug on the coffee table and sat next to him "Do you not want to go out tonight?"

Ianto sighed "Of course I do, Jack. I just have this feeling if we try and have fun, we're gonna get a call or something."

"We won't know unless we try. Any movie you're interested in seeing?"

"Not really. Anyway, I don't want you spoiling me."

Jack put a hand on his shoulder "I'm allowed to spoil my own husband aren't I?"

Ianto blushed and rolled his eyes "Jack."

"Well you are. I don't care what anybody says, we are universally married."

"Jack, it doesn't work like that. It was a different point in time, hasn't even happened yet"

"It has for us."

"We were sixteen and drunk."

"We weren't that drunk. What's the matter? I thought you—you were my first love you know. I thought we had something."

"We did and maybe we still do. But Jack, I'm still confused," he stood up "I'm a teenage Time Lord in an adult body with experiences of an adult human. I don't know who I'm supposed to be Jack. I wake up, find out that my people are gone, my family is gone and I can feel even my planet is gone." He blinked back tears he wasn't prepared to shed "and the only other Time Lord I can talk to is out of sync with us. Then there you are wanting to pick up where we left off who knows how long ago! I can't do this Jack, not now."

Jack took a breath and stood too "so, what do you want to do?"

Ianto glanced in his eyes briefly but couldn't stand what he saw—hurt. "Can we just, carry on as we were before I opened the watch? Least till I figure this out. Jack, please, you said you understood that I'm different now."

Jack took his hand "You're right, I'm sorry. I was just excited, I guess. I missed you."

"I know."

"Okay, if that's what you want. Just let me know."

"I will."

"So, Jones, Ianto Jones, where do you want to go?"

….

After dinner Jack and Ianto went out walking, just walking because there wasn't a movie Ianto was interested in seeing. Jack told him they wouldn't have to be watching it but he received a glare in response. Yeah, Jack probably wasn't getting any tonight.

He stretched his arms over his head, he should he supposed give Ianto his space, more time to figure things out. So, as he did when Ianto was human Jack would wait for Ianto to come to him.

TORCHWOOD…TORCHWOOD…TORCHWOOD…TORCHWOOD…

Jack dropped the crime scene photos on Ianto's desk "What killed him?"

Ianto blinked and looked up at Jack "Sorry?"

"Look at these and tell me what alien did it."

Ianto looked at the photos and fought the turning of his Time Lord stomach "How am I supposed to know?"

"You're a Time Lord."

Ianto stood "Yeah but I'm a Time Lord who skipped more than a few classes at the Academy. Jack, I don't know everything. It could be any number of aliens that makes a kill like that."

Jack sighed "You're right, I'm sorry."

"Just don't expect too much of me sir. I'll get some more coffee going" with that he walked away.

….

"Remember what happened last time you used it?" Ianto said after Jack said they should use that horrible machine on Beth.

"That was different and that species has extremely high blood pressure."

"Oh, their heads must explode all the time."

Jack sighed exasperatedly "Ianto, if you're not gonna say anything helpful..."

"Actually, let me try first before you use that thing, which I might add is illegal on about a million planets."

The others looked on in interest and Jack said "Try what?"

"Don't you know that Time Lords can probe another's mind?"

Owen blinked "What? Like Vulcans or something?"

"Yes, like Vulcans and I wonder which Time Lord gave Rodenberry the idea?"

"So, you would like mind meld with her?"

"Yes."

Jack's crossed his arms "Have you had any experience in it, Ianto?"

"Well, I was present on the day they taught it."

"Will it hurt her?" Gwen asked.

"No, absolutely painless."

"It wouldn't hurt to try it" Tosh said.

Jack rubbed his temples "Fine, Ianto you can try it. But if it doesn't work, we're using the machine. Gwen, go get her."

…

Ianto wasn't strong enough, not experienced enough to open that hidden compartment he found in Beth's mind. It reeked of sleeper agent though, he knew that much. He had no choice but to let Jack use the mind probe. Beth's screams would haunt him for days. But it horrified him to learn how much the sleeper agents knew about Earth and Torchwood, especially.

Ianto pounded his fist on the table "They know more about this place than I do. Nobody knows more than I do." He was after all quite confidant in his knowledge of Torchwood, possibly he knew more than Jack and certainly he knew more than the Doctor who according to the former didn't trust Torchwood at all. Not that Ianto blamed him of course.

TORCHWOOD…TORCHWOOD…TORCHWOOD…TORCHWOOD…

Jack was looking over those papers again when he heard Ianto walk up the stairs "This time tomorrow," he said without turning around "he'll be back in 1918."

"In his own time," Ianto came closer "would you go back to yours? If I fixed that?"

Jack knew Ianto was referring to his wrist strap "I told you what would happen if you did."

"And I told you I would un-undo it."

Jack stacked the papers "If I went by myself would you miss me?"

"Yep."

"I left home a long time ago" he moved the papers aside "I don't really know where I really belong. Maybe that doesn't matter anymore."

Ianto sat on the edge of the desk "I know you get lonely."

Jack sighed "Going home wouldn't fix that. Being here, I've seen things I never dreamt I'd see. Loved people I never would have known if I'd just stayed where I was." He looked up at Ianto "and I wouldn't change that for the world. I have you to thank for that."

Then Ianto surprised Jack by putting his hands on his neck, leaning down and capturing his lips. It took a second for Jack to fully respond. When he pulled back for a breath he said "Does this count as the way we were before you opened the watch?"

Ianto rubbed his nose with Jack's "I've decided that the way were before I opened the watch includes the way we were before I was put in it in the first place. Now come here you incredibly gorgeous and wonderful human boy."

TORCHWOOD…TORCHWOOD…TORCHWOOD…TORCHWOOD…

"According to the sensor," Owen was saying "there's a heat signature across the entire building."

Ianto's hearts pounded. He tapped his Bluetooth "Jack, I can feel something in there, something in pain. It's alive, Jack."

"Are you sure?" came Jack's voice.

"Fairly certain."

"Okay. You two take the sides, Gwen and I will go in the front. We don't want any casualties. We stun gun whoever's in there and put a stop to what they're doing. Let's go." He clicked off.

Ianto and Owen came to a side door.

Owen sighed "You wanna use your sonic thingy to open it or should I do it the fun way?"

Ianto briefly glared at him and brought out his sonic scout knife. The door swung open easily but just as they were about to enter Jack's voice buzzed in their ears

"Ianto, Owen, stand down, repeat, stand down"

……..

Ianto had a feeling he knew what the alien Rhys described was. From the sound of things, it was possibly a Gallifreyan whale. Ianto would need to know more but if it was, how the hell did it get here? It couldn't have just gone through the Rift on its own. Gallifrey had precautions for that. He supposed at some point before the war, someone could have pushed it through, maybe as a prank.

When Rhys confirmed that the creature was still alive and that it was regenerating itself, then Ianto was convinced that it was in fact a Gallifreyan whale.

"I know what it is" he said after Gwen and Rhys' argument

They all looked at him. "What?" Jack asked

Ianto stood "Well, by the sound of it, I'm confidant that it's a whale from my planet. I don't know how it could have gotten through the Rift though. It couldn't have on its own. Someone must have helped it, could be a graduating class prank ages ago."

"Your planet?" Rhys asked.

"Ianto's an alien" Gwen told him "don't worry, he's a nice alien."

"Most days" Owen muttered.

"Stupid ape" Ianto glared at him.

Jack stood up "Don't start, either one of you. Ianto, are you sure?"

"Yes" Ianto nodded "It's a Gallifreyan whale, Jack, I think that's why I could feel it, even outside the building."

Silence reigned for about a minute and then Tosh spoke

"So after we've stun gunned the workers, we put the creature out of its misery."

"No" Ianto and Jack said in unison, Ianto a bit more forceful.

"Of course, it's your call sir" Ianto sat back down.

"We're going to save it" Jack said "and it's your call, Ianto. This creature is from your planet. You call the shots on this one."

Ianto took a breath, this was unbelievable, Jack was letting him take charge. Probably because the creature was from Gallifrey "All right, we'll stabilise it and—" he stopped unsure.

"Can you send it back through this Rift thing?" Rhys asked.

"No" Ianto ignored the twinges in his hearts "There's no where to send it back to. My planet's been destroyed. We'll wait for the Doctor, he can use his TARDIS to take it somewhere it can survive. There's plenty of planets where it can. Should do all right on Delta VI."

"Okay, how do you wanna go about getting in there?" Jack asked.

"What you said, Rhys' lorry, no guns blazing, stun guns only and I insist upon that point."

Jack nodded "Okay, you heard the man. Get to work."

Ianto stood "I'll stock up on plankton, it should do for now."

………

"Are you all right, Ianto?" Gwen asked as they were all en route to the warehouse "I know this must be hard for you."

Ianto sat on the floor, knees drawn up. He didn't look at her "No you don't, so don't even pretend to try and understand."

"I'm sorry, Ianto."

Jack put a hand on Ianto's knee "It'll be all right, Ianto."

Ianto looked at him but he didn't respond. He couldn't even begin to say all the things that were rushing through his head. Especially that he didn't think it would be all right. The whale was the last of its kind, it was a reminder that everything Ianto had loved was gone. It wasn't something he liked to think about. He still wasn't prepared or willing to cry.

………………………

As they neared the warehouse Ianto said "Jack, whatever you wanna do in there is fine with me except, I need to see the whale."

Jack nodded "Okay. Tosh, Owen, cover the corridors and the small rooms and we'll cover the main area."

……

They entered the area carefully and quietly, Ianto's knees shook—the whale was in such pain. There was someone at the far end cutting into it—_her_, cutting in to her. Ianto wanted to scream. After Jack stun gunned the worker, Ianto went up to the whale's head and rested a hand on her.

"I am so sorry" he spoke to her in Gallifreyan "How could they do this to you?" his eyes stung "How did you get here?" and he saw in her mind exactly what he had thought "We're going to try and help you but I'm sorry, I can't send you home. There's no home to go home too" and he sent her images of what Jack had told him.

She wailed.

"I know how you feel."

Jack pulled him back "Come on, they've got Tosh and Rhys."

The door was locked so they hid behind some crates. Then things got even more complicated. Someone above spotted Jack and Ianto after Gwen revealed herself. They had to toss their guns away but with Ianto's exceptional slight of hand (if he did say so himself) he only pretended to toss his stun gun.

"You know what you got here Dale?" Jack said to the obvious head man "An alien, a creature from another galaxy, it came here through a rift in time and space."

Ianto took a step forward "and she's the last of her kind and what you're doing to her I will not allow to continue."

"Like you can stop me" spat Dale.

"I can because if you're looking for a higher authority, he's not here. But I can tell you just how furious he'd be if he were."

"That's for sure" Jack said.

"Dale," Gwen said gently "you can still walk away from this."

"No, you lied to me."

After Rhys was shot, Ianto wrestled with Dale for the gun (Tosh had kicked him first). After the bullets were spent, Ianto went after him.

He told Owen the others needed help and knew what Owen meant to do when he said "change of plan".

After Ianto stun gunned the two brothers he ran back to the whale, just in time to see Owen inject her. He went up to her, to help calm her down.

"I am so sorry, so very sorry"

She communicated to him that she understood.

TORCHWOOD…TORCHWOOD…TORCHWOOD…TORCHWOOD…

That experience had depressed Ianto so much; he told Jack that he didn't want to act like a Time Lord till he spoke with the Doctor. So things continued as Ianto assumed they would have had he not opened the watch.

But on Christmas Eve, Ianto felt the Doctor was finally in sync with them.

"What's up?" Jack came up to him as he was checking the space monitoring equipment.

"There's a large space ship out there, cruise ship, I think. The Doctor's on it. I'm positive."

"Good" Jack stretched "Then we don't have to worry."

DOCTOR WHO…DOCTOR WHO…DOCTOR WHO…DOCTOR WHO…

The Doctor felt it on the Titanic, the space cruise ship. But he set it aside, blaming it on left over energy from the Master. He felt it again when he and Astrid were in London—stronger this time—coming from the general direction of…Cardiff? That couldn't be right, maybe the Rift was acting up. If it was Jack would handle it.

When he still felt it after leaving Mr. Copper, he decided he might as well check it out. If anything, he'd get to see Jack's Torchwood. The TARDIS for some reason parked herself a space to the left of normal.

"I know Jack said not to park directly in front of the fountain but really…" he pulled on his coat and stepped outside. As soon as he did the slab beneath him started descending.

"What?"

He was lowered into what was apparently a secret underground base. Must be Torchwood. What appeared to be a pterodactyl flew past him.

"WHAT?"

When the slab reached the floor below the Doctor stepped off. Seemingly from nowhere a young well dressed man appeared holding a tea tray "Merry Christmas, sir. Tea?" he asked. This young man was a Time Lord.

"What?" the Doctor squeaked.

…..

* * *

**Cue Doctor Who opening credits. ;)**

**So, what did you think? Please review and let me know. Reviews will help me write and post the next chapter quicker. The next chapter will require some thinking because the Doctor's in it and it's a touch hard to get into his head. I'll have to watch some Who to get the feel of him and I need to have a discussion with my Doctor expert best friend.**

**Anyway, I hope you liked what I changed in those episodes.**

**TTFN**


	6. Two Time Lords in Torchwood

**I'm so sorry for the delay.**

**Chapter rating: T**

**Disclaimer: The flashback in this chapter takes place during a Doctor 4 serial (I didn't seem to save the title, hmm) where the Doctor without a companion returns to Gallifrey and stuff happens. I haven't seen it but I've read a rather in depth summary. The flashback of course never happened in the actual episode.**

**I must warn you, there is some goofiness.**

**

* * *

**"Two Time Lords in Torchwood"

"Welcome to Torchwood Three, Doctor" Jack leaned against a nearby desk, a grin on his face "Merry Christmas. Nice flying this morning by the way."

The Doctor looked at the Time Lord and at Jack "Jack, do you know you have a Time Lord here?"

"I do. Isn't it great? Go on," he waved a hand towards the other Time Lord "Ianto's tea isn't as good as his coffee but it's still the best."

"Ianto?" the Doctor asked.

"That's right sir" said Ianto "we've met before, after the quake in the Citadel. I told you about Jack."

The Doctor felt his eyes go wide "Ianto, the Tailor's son?"

Ianto smiled slightly "Yes sir."

The Doctor looked closely at Ianto, remembering the young Time Lord he had met so long ago.

………………

He had just defeated the Master (again) and half the Citadel was in shambles. As he made his way back to Borusa, Spandrell, and Engin he came across a young Time Lord with ginger hair. He looked confused and frightened and he wore the prison robes of Gallifrey.

"I say, lad, are you hurt at all?" the Doctor asked him.

"No but if anyone asks, I'm not trying to escape, I just got separated from the others. They evacuated the prison when the shaking started."

"I see, what are you in for? You're quite young to have a record already."

The boy shrugged "It's not my fault those people thought I was a god. But that was just the icing."

"Just the icing?"

"They got me for a little bit of everything apparently, something like that. Interfering with history's the big one I think, that and travelling with a human."

"Ah, yes, they do seem to have a problem with that, don't they?"

The boy came closer "My father's on the council so I think they mean to make an example."

"Oh? And your father's name?"

"The Tailor."

"Ah, you must be young Ianto then. I'm the Doctor."

The boy's eyes went wide "You are? That's fantastic. I've always wanted to meet you, sir."

The Doctor smiled "Have you?"

"Absolutely. Do you mind if I tell you that you're my hero?"

The Doctor felt himself brim with pride—he was somebody's hero, another Time Lord's hero "I don't mind at all. I'm quite flattered. So tell me Ianto, how did you manage to interfere with history?"

Ianto sighed "It started when I borrowed my father's TARDIS, all right I stole it, I don't exactly have a license. Anyway, I ended up on the Boeshane Peninsula where I met Jack."

"The human you were travelling with?"

"Yes, he's the most incredibly gorgeous and wonderful human soldier boy ever."

The Doctor chuckled "Have you met many of those?"

"I don't have to. I just know. I took him with me for awhile and I had him home the day we left. His mother never knew a thing."

"And what kind of trouble did you manage to get into?"

Ianto blushed a little "Well, we might have had something to do with the San Francisco earthquake of 1989."

"There's going to be an earthquake in 1989?"

"There is now. But I told Jack not to touch it."

"Not to touch what?"

But before Ianto could answer a prison guard came to fetch him.

"There you are."

"I wasn't trying to escape" Ianto said quickly.

"A likely story. Come on, your father is out of his head."

"That must be painful. I guess we should put him back."

The guard roughly pulled him away "Nice meeting you, Doctor, sir" Ianto called over his shoulder. "By the way I really like that scarf."

The Doctor waved "Best of luck."

………………………

The Doctor took the offered tea "You've regenerated."

"I was forced to sir, part of my punishment. It's a long story." He tucked the empty tray under his arm, he looked every part of butler.

"Well, I've got plenty of time," he took a sip of tea "and this is really good tea."

In fact it was the best tea he'd ever had and if Ianto's tea wasn't as good as his coffee, what then, the Doctor had to wonder did his coffee taste like?

…TORCHWOOD…TORCHWOOD…TORCHWOOD…TORCHWOOD…

Jack watched the two Time Lords move to the couch and sit down.

"I can give you a tour later if you like," Ianto said to the Doctor.

The Doctor looked around "Oh yes, I'd be most interested. All right with you, Captain?"

Despite knowing that the Doctor would probably tell him he wasn't allowed to have certain things he shrugged "You'll look around anyway, Margaret Blaine said it best, with that magpie mind of yours."

Ianto arched an eyebrow "Wasn't she mayor of Cardiff a couple years ago?"

"Yeah," said the Doctor "she was a Slitheen though."

"Really? From Raxacoricofallapatorius?"

"Yep." The Doctor took another drink of tea "This is really good."

Ianto blushed slightly "Thank-you sir" it was cute Jack thought. Ianto had told him that the Doctor was his hero and why not? How could anyone not admire the Doctor? Even bad guys had to admire him even if they hated him. Jack had admired some of his enemies before in some respects. The Master sure had a pair on him.

Ianto took a breath "well, I guess I'll get started" and Ianto told the story of the outcome of the trial and what the Council decided to do with him to teach him a lesson. He told the Doctor of the dreams he had as a human and about joining Torchwood in London.

At that point the Doctor sputtered "What? London?"

"Yes I know, I know now how terrible they were but I didn't fully see it as a human. Besides I was just a junior researcher. I came to Jack's Torchwood after the Battle of Canary Wharf."

"You were there?"

"One of twenty-seven survivors. I still have nightmares. I remember now learning about Daleks at the Academy, at time I thought 'so, they're rubbish bins with a bad attitude, big deal.' But they would have wiped out the Cybermen had you not stopped it all."

The Doctor just nodded.

"I came here because I didn't know what else to do. I'd heard that Yvonne hated Jack because he didn't do things Torchwood One's way. He didn't capture peaceful aliens and he didn't dissect everything that came through the Rift. I'd been with Torchwood for two years, I didn't think I could go back to a normal life. Anyway, that was last year. While Jack was off with you Saxon ordered us to Tibet and when he was near me my fob watch felt hot in my pocket."

"Your Time Lord persona was sensing the Master."

"Yeah, I figured. Anyway, when we got back, we saw on a TV at the airport that Saxon's metal spheres killed the President. I put my hand in my pocket and thought 'those aren't Toclafane'. Then I got dizzy, like the whole world was spinning but I was standing still and then I fainted."

The Doctor smiled slightly "You felt time reverse."

"I did. When Jack came back a couple days later I opened the watch."

The Doctor opened his mouth but Jack cleared his throat and said "Ianto, can I have a word?"

Ianto looked up at him "Now?"

"Yes, now in my office."

Ianto stood up "I'll be right out" he said to the Doctor "make yourself at home."

Once they were in his office Jack said "You gonna tell him about Lisa, you know the real reason you begged me for a job?"

"Do I have to?"

"I think you should."

"Yeah, all right" Ianto left the office muttering in Gallifreyan.

The Doctor looked up from Tosh's computer "Oi, watch your tongue."

Ianto sighed "Sorry. The real reason the human me joined Torchwood 3…"

When the cyberwoman story was finished the Doctor said "Well, I can't say that if I had found someone half converted like that I wouldn't have tried to help."

"There see" Ianto said to Jack.

"But," the Doctor continued "I would have realised a lot sooner that there was nothing I could do. I'm sorry Ianto but she was too far gone."

"I know that now" Ianto said quietly.

"I have to say though that you're very clever, keeping her hidden for six months. But you should have asked Jack for help in the beginning. I like to think he would have tried."

"I like to think so too" Jack said.

Ianto took a breath "So Doctor, how about that tour? And I'd like to hear about this war Jack's told me about."

The Doctor pursed his lips "Right, knew we were going to get to that sooner or later. Allons-y."

…................

Ianto leaned against a filing cabinet in the Archives as the Doctor told the story of the war. "I didn't want it to be true" he said when the Doctor was finished. "I mean I didn't sense them or anything but I guess a part of me wanted to believe that not sensing them was part of my punishment. I so wanted Jack to be wrong."

The Doctor put a hand on his shoulder "I know how you feel. Believe me, if there had been any other way…"

Ianto stood up straight "A couple months ago we got a call about suspicious meat in a crashed lorry…" Ianto told him about the whale.

The Doctor wiped a hand across his eyes "You're right, Delta VI would have been fine. I'm sorry. Mind you, I'm not sure where exactly I would have put her in my TARDIS if she was that big. But we could have worked something out."

Ianto continued the tour of the Archives "What do you think so far?"

"Well, I don't see anything too dangerous. Jack's more or less responsible."

Ianto smirked a little "We keep the really dangerous stuff in the safe like this machine that either makes you see images of the past or of possible futures."

The Doctor quirked an eyebrow "Oh one of those? How'd you get one of those?"

Ianto shrugged "Must have come through the Rift originally, some kid found it in an old storage locker."

"You should know those things are illegal all over the universe."

"I do know now, yes and I will tell Jack that if the Shadow Proclamation finds out we have one we're going to be up to our eyeballs in talking rhinoceroses."

"They've been collecting them, probably know one is unaccounted for. You should hand it over."

Ianto sighed "That would be the right thing to do but can you do it? The Shadow Proclamation probably wants me as much as the Council did, I'm not going anywhere near them. I'm not spending the next three incarnations on some prison planet like Volag-Noc."

"Oh, I'm sure it wouldn't be three incarnations and anyway how do you think they feel about me? And I'm not sure they'd send you to Volag-Noc. Hello, what's this?" the Doctor had been rifling through a drawer in the miscellaneous and unknown section and pulled something out, it was sort of puce in colour, decagon in shape and roughly the size of a record "a Zabbeanflufen Frisbee."

Ianto looked closer "No way, really? Those things are wicked."

"I know," The Doctor said excitedly "I always wanted one as a kid."

"Me too but my father wouldn't get me one said they weren't educational."

"Oh mine was the same way, 'son' he said 'I will not allow you to have something that whirls yellow sparkly slime all over the place.' 'But Father,' I said 'it's supposed to disappear after a few days and you can eat it.' But he wouldn't hear it."

"Exactly," then Ianto grinned "our fathers aren't here. We can play with it in the shooting range."

The Doctor grinned "Really? Wait, shooting range?"

Ianto shrugged "well, we're Torchwood."

"Oh yes, okay. Allons-y!"

They ran out of the Archives, and into the shooting range. "I'm showing the Doctor the shooting range!" Ianto called to Jack as they passed him.

….....................

Confused as to why the Doctor would want to see the shooting range, Jack thought he would follow but decided against it. He figured they both needed some serious Time Lord bonding time or whatever.

Half an hour later Ianto and the Doctor returned to the main Hub covered in some yellow sticky stuff that smelled like lemons and bananas and they were giggling like a couple of little boys.

"I think I know why my father never wanted me to have one" the Doctor said, hand on Ianto's shoulder.

"I know, stuff's full off caffeine" said Ianto, voice a touch squeaky.

"And—and that laughing stuff and the stuff little Time Lords and Ladies should never ever have." The Doctor laughed.

"Yeah," Ianto laughed too "kids would be catatonic by now."

"I know!"

"At least it tastes like lemon banana pie."

"Full of potassium!"

Jack stared at them, unsure of what to do. They were quite obviously drunk. "Um…guys?"

"Oh Jack" Ianto came up to him and hugged him "hello darling."

"Hey, you know expensive the dry cleaning is for this thing?" He had his coat on because he had just come in from his nightly rooftop viewing. He did it each night and each morning.

"Yes I do but I wasn't aware that you knew," Ianto kissed him "what do you say we go back to the Violas Galleries?"

"You mean the Vegas Galaxies?"

"Oh yes, what did I say?"

The Doctor was doing some sort of weird dance and looked about ready to swing from the rafters "Oh I love the Violas Galleries!"

Jack stepped away from Ianto "Do you think coffee would help?"

The Doctor wobbled forward "I don't think you should give him anymore caffeine Jack. Young Time Lords can't handle it that well, makes the hearts go frooom."

Ianto said something to the Doctor in Gallifreyan.

"Don't take that tone with me young man."

Jack sighed and grabbed both Time Lords "That's it, you two are coming with me. We need to wash that stuff off of you." He marched well more like dragged them to them showers, pushed them both into a stall and turned on the cold water. He also squirted soap at them.

Precisely thirty seconds later they both gasped and scrambled out of the shower.

"Great Rassilon Jack, what the hell was that for?" Ianto said, blinking water out of his eyes.

"You two were acting like lunatics."

The Doctor ran a hand through his hair "Well, good job thinking about the water. It's supposed to work. I'm going to change my clothes." He started to move "I'll be back down."

………...............

After the Doctor dried, changed his clothes and sufficiently sobered up he went back down to the Torchwood Hub. There was something he wanted to discuss with Ianto.

As he stepped off the lift, Ianto and Jack were coming up from the direction of the shooting range.

"I'm sorry," Ianto was saying "but it is supposed to disappear within a few days."

"What if it doesn't work properly on Earth?" Jack countered.

Ianto blinked "Oh. Well then I'll clean it up."

"You got that crap on some of the weapons."

"Well it's not my fault you didn't put them away."

The Doctor walked over to them "Problem?"

"Don't worry about it," Ianto said.

Jack sighed "Have I ever mentioned how much I hate bananas?"

"Oh what's wrong with bananas?" the Doctor asked.

"Two words: sonic blaster. I really miss that thing."

"Actually," said Ianto "that's seven words."

"Anyway," the Doctor stepped in before Jack could respond "Ianto, may I speak with you…privately?" he added with a glance at Jack.

"Of course sir" said Ianto.

Jack looked between them "I don't know if I should leave you two alone again."

Ianto sighed "Jack, don't worry we won't make another mess. I promise."

Two minutes later found the Doctor and Ianto in the kitchenette; Ianto with coffee and the Doctor with tea.

"Ianto," the Doctor got to the point "How would you like to travel with me?"

Ianto's eyes went wide "What?" he squeaked "really?"

The Doctor smiled "Really. I'd enjoy the company."

"It would be an honour sir, it really would. You are still my hero. But what about Jack?"

"He said he had responsibilities here but I wouldn't mind if he wanted to come. I guess."

"No sir, that's not what I meant. Jack told me he wouldn't leave like that again. He's needed here and so am I. I'm sorry."

The Doctor really didn't like to be turned down. Besides Ianto was still young and the Doctor felt as he was the senior Time Lord by Time Lord Law he would be Ianto's legal guardian. Not that he ever listened to Time Lord Law that much but still…he felt responsible for the young man. "We wouldn't be gone long."

An internal battle was clearly raging within the young man "I'm sorry, sir. I'd really like to and it would help me I suppose to figure out just who I am. But I just can't leave the team, they can't function without me. I keep this place running."

The Doctor nodded "I understand but think about it."

….......................

Ianto and the Doctor emerged from the kitchenette to find Jack playing Owen's video game. "Are you that bored?" Ianto said to him.

Jack stood up "I was just…"

"Well," said the Doctor "Jack, I'll be going now."

"So soon?" Jack asked.

"Yep, places to go, people to see…"

"Worlds to save?"

"Oh yes" the Doctor nodded.

Jack looked at Ianto "You gonna go with him?"

The thing was Ianto did really want to go, at least for awhile but, he just couldn't leave Jack again "You need me here."

"I really wouldn't mind as long as you came back. A few days maybe…"

"I think he's made up his mind," the Doctor sighed "well, Ianto you take care and if you need me, just call." He made for the lift.

Then Ianto thought of a place that he desperately needed to see "Wait, Doctor."

The Doctor turned and raised an eyebrow "Yes?"

"There is one place that I'd like to see."

The Doctor smiled "Anywhere you want."

"Will you take me home?"

"Anywhere but there. There's nothing left Ianto."

"Please Doctor, I need to see it with my own eyes. Please take me to where home should be."

After several agonising seconds the Doctor nodded.

Ianto kissed Jack good-bye, promised he'd be home as soon as he could, grabbed his coat and joined the Doctor on the lift.

….TIME LORDS…TIME LORDS…TIME LORDS….TIME LORDS…TIME LORDS..

The TARDIS came to a stop.

"Here we are," the Doctor said solemnly, "you won't like it."

Ianto nodded "I have to see" he moved towards the doors, took a deep breath—both hearts pounding and opened them.

What he saw took his breath away—there was nothing, not even dust for light years. There were some familiar stars in the far distance but other than that it was like staring into a void. He knew it, felt it from the day he opened the watch but he didn't want to believe it, didn't want to acknowledge it. Now, he had no choice.

The Doctor came up next to him "Can you figure where we'd be?"

"No," Ianto's voice came out hoarsely "There's not enough…"

"The very peak of Solace and Solitude."

Ianto couldn't take his eyes off the darkness "Council wouldn't like that."

"Why I did it, out of habit I guess."

"Habit of yours to do things the Council wouldn't like, even though…"

"Oh yes, can't seem to break it. Don't think I want to, too much fun."

"Well, you're the Council now; you can do what you like. I'll have to ask you for permission."

"I get the feeling you won't."

"Oh, I don't know about that, sir. I've been human nearly twenty years; I think I've learnt my lesson." Ianto finally tore his eyes away from the emptiness and looked at the Doctor whose expression was unreadable "Did you see my father at all?"

"No, I'm sorry. He would have been with the Council when—I'm sorry. I tried everything, there was no other choice."

"There's always another choice!" Ianto lost it then, broke down, sank to his knees. Vaguely he noticed the doors closing and then the Doctor's arms were around him.

"This time there wasn't, there really wasn't and I so much wish there had been but…"

Ianto hadn't cried when Jack told him about the war months before, hadn't cried when he heard from the Doctor himself only hours ago, hadn't cried at all. Now, he couldn't stop.

"I know, I know," the Doctor spoke to him in the language of the Time Lords. He didn't say anything else, didn't need to, he just held him.

Finally, Ianto couldn't cry anymore, his eyes and throat hurt. The Doctor still held him as if afraid to let go. Ianto let him, listening to his steady double rhythm. Then Ianto realised what the Doctor had lost, he had a family, children, grandchildren. Ianto's cousin Terra had gone to school with Susan, the Doctor's granddaughter. And Ianto's grandmother had daily tea with the Doctor's mother.

"I'm sorry," Ianto sniffed.

"What for?" the Doctor pulled him to his feet and led him to a chair.

"For what you lost."

The Doctor flipped some switches "So am I."

"My Gran was friends with your mum. Why weren't you and my dad close?"

The Doctor sighed "I'm sorry Ianto but your father was a snot."

Ianto had to smile "Yeah, he was a bit."

"'Sides, not like we were the same age, thing about Time Lords sometimes—or did you skip that class?"

Ianto flipped him off—Gallifreyan style.

The Doctor looked at him "Do that again and I'll box your ears and you know I mean that literally."

"Sorry."

"That's better," the Doctor came over to him "Travel with me, Ianto."

"What?"

"I know you don't want to leave Jack but with you helping me fly we can have you back in a couple of days his time."

"I don't know."

"Ianto please, you're still very young. You never finished the Academy, there's still a lot you need to learn. And like you said, I'm the Council now."

"Are you going to order me to go with you?"

The Doctor sighed "Of course not, it's your decision. It's just—I'm responsible for you."

Ianto mulled it over "And the fact that it's been awhile since you've travelled with another Time Lord has nothing to do with it?"

"Well," he drug out the word "that might be part of it."

Ianto sighed "Oh what the hell?"

And the Doctor grinned that famous grin of his and ran to the doors "Great, let's start here."

"And where is here?" Ianto stood up and followed.

"Don't know, just landed somewhere." He put on his coat.

"Don't you want to check?"

"Oh" the Doctor waved a hand "where'd the fun be in that? Come on, allons-y!" he opened the doors and stepped outside.

Ianto put on his own coat and deciding to ignore common sense, followed.

Two days later…

A single arrow made it into the TARDIS before the doors were closed. It landed in one of the chairs.

"First you piss off Queen Victoria," Ianto said as they moved the TARDIS out of Elizabethan England "Now you piss off Queen Elizabeth I…"

"Well," said the Doctor "now I know why she wanted to kill when I met her with Shakespeare."

"Are there any other queens you've irritated or do you want to go take care of that now? Queen Anne perhaps?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes "Very funny—now how about…"

Ianto pulled some switches and levers "I've always wanted to meet Dylan Thomas."

* * *

**You might be wondering where that whole Frisbee thing came from. So am I. I swear I was sober. I had the nine Jell-O shots AFTER I wrote it. Anyway, my intention was to show how excited the Doctor was to find another Time Lord, one who didn't want to kill him this time and to also show how young Ianto still is.**

**Please forgive any typos there might be. My eyes hurt.  
**

**So, I'm thinking the next undecided number of chapters will contain bits and maybe a whole story or two of Ianto's adventures with the Doctor as well as flashbacks to his teenage adventures with Jack before Ianto returns to Torchwood. Once there we will deal with the rest of series 2, see how that turns out with Ianto being a Time Lord. I said earlier that I wasn't going to address series 3, didn't I? I think that's what we'll do because while I can now accept it, it still sickens me. Sure it was great drama but I'm a great lover of happy endings and…well, you get the picture. Anyway, enough of that.**

**Moving on, I intend on this being a rather long fic, because once they deal with series 2 and the Stolen Earth and all that, I have something very special in store that I hope you will all like.**

**I hope you'll stick with me. Please review, they make me so happy.**

**TTFN **


	7. Preview

**Unfortunately, this isn't a chapter per se. It's more like a preview of what's to come. You see, with 4 Janto fics at once my brain went on overload. Jack and Ianto have worn me out. I'm really sorry but I need to take a break from writing fan fiction for awhile so I can work on my original stuff. And try to find a job to help pay the bills.**

**I'm NOT quitting though, I have every intention of finishing the fics. I just have massive writer's block right now. So, to hopefully tide you over, here's what I want to have happen on "Wild Endeavour":**

_During Ianto and the Doctor's adventures we might__ later on see something like this:_

"_I've been thinking," Ianto said as he and the Doctor sat at a little café in Rome in 50AD._

"_Oh, he's been thinking—that can't be good."_

_Ianto threw a piece of bread at him, "It's not good when Jack thinks. Now, listen I've been thinking; what if the Master wasn't the only one to hide from the war?"_

_The Doctor's features softened, "Yeah, I've thought of that and it's a nice thought. But the trouble is how do we find them?"_

"_True but you gotta have hope right? What's the point of tomorrow if you don't have hope?"_

_The Doctor grinned, "Very true, very true indeed, Ianto. I think I know why Jack hired you."_

_Ianto smiled, "And for starters I think we need just two Time Ladies."_

_The Doctor arced an eyebrow, "Oh, Time Ladies, eh? What, repopulate the species with two couples?"_

"_For starters, till we find the others."_

"_And where will we put them?"_

"_We'll find somewhere."_

_The Doctor leaned back, "It's a nice dream, Ianto, I have to admit."_

"_A dream that I have every intention of making reality. If daleks can escape the war, if the Master can, so can other Time Lords. I refuse to believe we're the last ones. There are others out there Doctor, you just have to have hope that one day you'll run into someone clever with a fob watch."_

"_Hope eh?" the Doctor held up his cup, "Well then, here's to hope. I quite like hope."_

_Also during teenage Jack and Ianto's adventures, we'll find out that they went to a "Transylvania like" planet and met a "Frankenstein like" scientist who took skin scrapings from both of them. When Ianto and the Doctor return there (just a day or so after Ianto and Jack left) they discover something most interesting. Ianto might faint._

**Anyway, I hope this helps to tide you over or at least convince you to stick around. Please bear with me, I really need this break. Jack and Ianto have driven me to near insanity. It's not as fun as it sounds. I have 4 different versions of Ianto in my head, Jack for some reason tends to remain the same for the most part.**

**I thank all of you who've read, reviewed, favourited, and put this on alert. That means a lot to me. So, I will try not to take too long with my sabbatical.**

**Oh, and though I'm taking a break from my own fan fiction I am betaing for JB Minuet. Please check out "Not So Happily Ever After." It works with canon in that it's about Jack's healing process after COE. I know that's probably not something a lot of you would normally read but please check it out and leave a review if you like it. Thank-you.**

**TTFN**

**LadyA**


	8. Hearts

**Hey, gang! So sorry it's been so long since an update for this story but when I decided to end my break I got writer's block and distracted by other things. This is also a difficult story to write--I have to get in the Doctor's head from time to time and it's crazy in there.**

**Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and I hope you like the little twist I threw in. The idea came to me awhile back and I thought, 'well, why not?' This story well take longer than the others because I have to watch a lot of classic Who involving other Time Lords. The other day I got "Claws of Axos" from Netflix and that featured Doctor 3 and the Master. The Master was trying to steal the Doctor's TARDIS but it was all a jumble. While trying to fix it the Master said "It's like trying to fly a second hand gas stove." I laughed. I BTW love the Brigadier. Also, BTW, I am quite fond of the new Doctor, he's awesome.**

**Without further ado.**

**Chapter title: Hearts**

**Chapter summary: Picking up where we last left: while trying to meet Dylan Thomas the Time Lords take a wrong turn and end up meeting a different alcoholic writer instead over a hundred years before. After that the Doctor begins Ianto's time lord lessons, more or less.**

**Chapter rating: I'd say 'light T', mind that is my opinion.**

**Note: Ianto and the Doctor may seem a little OOC to some but that's to be expected I think. After all Ianto's now a Time Lord and the Doctor is hanging around a Time Lord who doesn't want to kill him. And with Ianto being so young, the Doctor does feel responsible for him.**

**Please enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Ianto had been aiming for 1953 Cambridge, Massachusetts to hear Dylan Thomas read in public but when he and the Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS and out of the alley way it didn't look quite right.

The Doctor looked at Ianto, "this does not look like 1953; I'd say it's pre-American Civil War."

Ianto nodded, "I have to agree."

"And it looks more like Baltimore," the Doctor picked up a newspaper that had been on the ground "Yes, I was right, Baltimore, Maryland 1842."

Well, they might as well make the best of it—there was after all another author Ianto wanted to meet, "We can meet Edgar Allan Poe then He's one of my favourites too."

The Doctor smiled, "That should be interesting especially since it's Halloween."

"What luck and it's night, maybe we can get him to read... wait, he won't write "The Tell-Tale Heart" till next year."

"Well, he does have other works just as distrubing."

"True."

The Time Lords started down the street and took in the sights. Soon they passed by a pub and a man stumbled out—he smelled like a distillery.

Ianto steadied him as he nearly tripped, "All right, mate?"

The man rubbed his temples, "No, woe is me," he blinked and looked at Ianto and the Doctor "Say, are you two inspectors?"

"We can be," the Doctor said, "do you have something that needs inspecting?"

The man looked to his left, then to his right and put a finger to his lips, "Shhh, come with me."

Ianto recognized him then, "You're Edgar Allen Poe."

"Unfortunately, I think. Are you going to help? It's a matter of life and death."

The Time Lords looked at each other and shrugged. Why not? It should prove interesting, even if it turned out to be just the drunken ravings of madman. They followed Poe as he led them to his house.

"It's my neighbour," Poe poured them both a drink which Ianto was about to accept when the Doctor shook his head.

"What about your neighbour?" Ianto asked.

Poe took a drink straight from the bottle, "I haven't seen him in a few days. He's a kind old man, always nice to me and my wife."

"Where is Mrs. Poe tonight?" the Doctor asked, looking around.

"Some god awful Halloween party, I said I was sick so I wouldn't have to tell a story."

Ianto gently pushed Poe into a chair, "I reckon you get a lot of that. You are the master of horror, after all."

Poe sighed, "I suppose, between the three of us," he leaned forward and whispered "I didn't originally intend that. It just always comes out, I try to write about happy things, puppies and kittens and fairies. I once tried to write my own version of Hansel and Gretel but it turned in the witch's favour. I knew people wouldn't like that so I burned it."

Ianto sighed and ran a hand through his hair. The Doctor whispered, "You should never meet your heroes."

Ianto sat next to Poe, "I think it would have been interesting. What if Hansel and Gretel were demon children and the witch was just an herbalist who meant no harm?"

Poe nodded, "Maybe. You should be a writer, Mr…what is your name?"

"Sorry, Ianto Jones," Ianto clasped Poe's hand "and I must say it is an honour to meet you Mr. Poe."

"Hello, I'm the Doctor" the Doctor shook his hand too "think you've had enough?" he indicated Poe's whiskey bottle.

"Nonsense. You two brothers then?"

Ianto snorted, "Do we look like brothers?"

"Not in the slightest."

"There you have it," said the Doctor "You said your neighbour was old?"

"Oh, yes, my neighbour, Mr. Reynolds. I think he's dead."

"Well, if he was old…" Ianto began.

Poe shot up, "I believe he was murdered by his tenet!"

The Time Lords looked at each other and the Doctor said, "Have you gone to the police?"

Poe blinked, "Isn't that what I'm doing now?"

"Oh! Yes, of course," the Doctor flashed his psychic paper to Poe "but why haven't you gone before now?"

"You won't believe me. You'll think I'm mad."

Too late, Ianto thought.

"Tell us anyway," the Doctor nudged Poe back into his chair.

"The tenet, Mr. Welleye is very strange. He avoids eye contact with everyone and he jumps at every sound."

"Sounds paranoid," Ianto observed.

"Yes," Poe nodded "but there's more. I've seen strange lights coming from the house, coloured purple and green. Have you ever seen such lights?"

The Doctor nodded, "Once or twice."

"Will you investigate?"

"Let me confer with my associate and we'll let you know," Ianto said before the Doctor could speak. The two moved to the other side of the room.

"What do you think, Doctor?"

"Purple and green lights aren't common in 1842."

"Right, do you think we should check it out? It could just be the hallucinations of a drunk."

"Possibly but better safe then sorry. Let's have a chat with this Mr. Welleye."

"Can I be the bad cop?"

"What?"

"Well, Jack's always the bad cop."

"This isn't Torchwood."

"Fine we'll do it your way."

"Thank-you."

"Are you sure you two aren't brothers?" Poe was standing right next to them.

"Quite," said the Doctor.

Poe smiled slightly, "You're a couple then."

"A couple of what?" the Doctor blinked.

"It's okay," Poe said "it doesn't bother me and I won't tell anyone."

"What?"

Ianto couldn't hold it in anymore, he burst out laughing.

The Doctor sighed heavily, "Oh. No, no, just no." he put his hands on his hips, "Ianto, calm down, don't make me say your full name."

Ianto choked back his laughter, "Shall we go talk to Mr. Welleye then?"

"Yes, Mr. Poe, why don't you stay here?"

…

* * *

The house in question was next door to the right. The Doctor knocked and then Ianto knocked with a tune.

The Doctor looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "That was the anthem to Prydon Academy."

Ianto smiled, "Was it? I didn't even realise."

The door opened revealing a man who certainly looked human but there was something off about him, "May I help you?"

The Doctor flashed his psychic paper, "Yes, hello, Inspectors Smith and Jones. We've had a complaint. May we come in?"

"Certainly," Mr. Welleye stood aside, "What's this about?"

"Your neighbours are concerned about Mr. Reynolds," Ianto said "where is he?"

"Oh, he's away visiting family," Welleye gestured to a couple of chairs, "please have a seat."

The Time Lords sat and the Doctor said "we won't take up too much of your time, Mr. Welleye. We just have a few routine questions."

Ianto leaned forward, "Like did you kill Mr. Reynolds?"

"Ianto!" the Doctor snapped and he said to Welleye, "you'll have to excuse my companion, he's on edge today."

"Quite all right, really. It's Halloween, I understand," Welleye smiled yet there was sweat gathering at his temples.

"Yes, when do you expect Mr. Reynolds home?" the Doctor asked.

"Oh anytime," Welleye looked between them and just for a second his eyes changed colour. Anyone but a Time Lord would have missed it.

Ianto stood up, "What planet are you from?"

The Doctor touched his arm, "Ianto please, sit down."

Welleye gave a chuckle; "You are on edge tonight, aren't you?" he tugged at his collar, "I'm not an alien."

"Yes you are. A human in 1842 wouldn't say that, they'd say 'what are you talking about?'"

The Doctor stood too, "he's right, now honest answer, where's Mr. Reynolds?"

Welleye flinched, "I told you, he's away."

"What are you doing here?" Ianto took a step closer.

"Vacation," he tugged at his collar again.

"So you admit it," Ianto got closer still.

"No, I…" then he covered his ears, "I can't take it anymore! The heartbeats! The heartbeats! He's here!" he got on his knees and clawed at the floor "he's under here! I only took his eyes and hands, I swear. I had to eat. Now make it stop! Make the thumping stop!"

Then Welleye changed into his true from—a ravenoc, which was sort of half-man, half-raven. It was at that point Poe stumbled into the room, his eyes wide with terror.

"You-you are not of this world," he pointed at the ravenoc with a shaking finger.

"Mr. Poe," said the Doctor "just turn around and go home."

The ravenoc glared at Poe and licked his beak, "I have been craving his eyes," he charged at Poe, Ianto pulled out his gun and shot at the ravenoc. Poe promptly fainted and the ravenoc, clearly not expecting a gun jumped out the window.

"I should have known it was a ravenoc," the Doctor ran a hand through his hair.

"I remember hearing about them," Ianto said "from the planet Nevermore, right?"

"Yes, come on, we have to find him and put that away," he indicated the gun, "we'll talk about it later."

….................

They chased the ravenoc around the neighbourhood and eventually cornered him in an alleyway.

"Mr. Welleye," the Doctor said, catching his breath, "you need to stop and you need to leave this planet. You're violating the Shadow Proclamation."

Welleye frantically looked all around him, "You're Time Lords aren't you? With your two hearts, your loud, loud hearts. But how can you be Time Lords, I thought they were… nevermore."

"Except us," the Doctor said.

"It's a long involved story," Ianto added "now, you need to return to Nevermore."

"But I can't… nevermore."

"Why? You've a teleport 'round your waist. Is it broken?" Ianto pulled out his sonic scout knife, "I can fix it."

The Doctor looked at him, "You haven't fixed Jack's manipulator have you?"

"No sir, he wouldn't let me, said you'd only undo it."

"I'm glad he's learned sense."

"He has plenty of sense," Ianto got on the defensive. "By the way, it wouldn't have broken in the first place had you not left him on that space station."

"I couldn't help it, he felt wrong."

"It's not his fault your girlfriend brought him back to life!"

The Doctor's eyes narrowed, "Iantoevorausrllendar!"

"Did I say you could call me by my full name?"

"Who's the elder Time Lord?"

The ravenoc cleared his throat, "I'm still here."

The Time Lords looked at him, "Sorry."

The Doctor sighed, "Is your teleport broken?"

"No. I can't go home because Nevermore is… nevermore."

Ianto arched his brows, "What do you mean?"

"It's gone, disappeared, there is no trace of it."

"When was this?" the Doctor asked.

"Five years ago."

"All right then you need to go to the Shadow Proclamation. You cannot stay here."

"I know but there's something about humans, they taste so good."

Ianto shuddered, momentarily flashing back to the Brecon Beacons, "I'm sure but you need to leave now."

"I suppose I must, now that you've caught me. By the way, are you two related?"

"No" they both said.

"Then you're together?"

"No!" Ianto said vehemently, "He's old enough to be my father."

The Doctor wrote something on a piece of paper and stuck it in the ravenoc's belt while doing something with his screwdriver, "I think you need to leave now. Give that to the Shadow Proclamation."

"Absolutely," the ravenoc pressed some buttons "not." He disappeared.

The Doctor flipped his screwdriver in the air and caught it, "Yes you will." Then he faced Ianto, hands on his hips, "About that gun…"

"Can the lecture wait? We should make sure Edgar is all right."

Poe was still passed out when they returned to the house. The Doctor sighed, "All right, let's get him back to his house, then we'll leave a message with the police."

"Okay, shoulders or feet?"

"You take his shoulders since you like him more."

As they were setting Poe in his chair he stirred, "What happened? I heard thumping."

"Don't worry about it Mr. Poe, it's over," the Doctor said gently, "get some rest."

Ianto dug in his coat, "But first, please sign this, it's just routine."

"Whatever you like Inspector," Poe picked up a quill from the side table, dipped it in ink and signed his name.

"Thank-you sir."

…

* * *

As the Time Lords made their way back to the TARDIS Ianto asked, "You think what little he remembers is what inspires him to write 'The Tell-Tale Heart'?"

The Doctor nodded, "And later 'The Raven', probably. I think he was still awake when you mentioned Nevermore. Now, what was that you had him sign?"

Ianto smiled, "Just my pocket collection of some of his greatest works."

"You can't show that to anyone."

"Sure I can, I can show it to my friends. Toshiko would get a kick out of it."

The Doctor rolled his eyes, "Now about that gun, I won't have guns…"

"You've met Toshiko before, at Albion."

"I have?"

"Yes, with the space pig, Jack sent her because Owen was unreachable. This was before my time at Torchwood 3."

"That girl was with Torchwood?" the Doctor shook his head, "Ianto, don't change the subject when I'm talking to you. I won't allow guns."

Once inside the TARDIS, the Doctor held out his hand, "give it to me."

"What for?"

"I don't like violence."

"How many times have you destroyed the daleks?"

"I tried to reason with them. I always try to reason with them! Don't argue with me, boy."

"Did you just call me boy?"

"Iantoevorausrllendar," the tone of voice the Doctor was using just then, Ianto figured he hadn't used since his kids were kids.

Ianto sighed, "All right," he gave the gun to the Doctor who went up the stairs and into a room.

Ianto stared at the consol, "Just for that" he ran around the controls.

…..

* * *

A few hours later Ianto and the Doctor ran back into the TARDIS, covered in slime.

"You, Iantoevorausrllendar," the Doctor flipped a switch "are no longer allowed to fly my ship by yourself. At least I took my TARDIS test."

"I got Jack home the day we left."

"Beginners luck."

"What makes you think I didn't go to the Slime Planet on purpose?"

"The way you acted out there. You can't lie to me Ianto, so don't even try."

* * *

For the next few days the TARDIS sat stationary in space while the Doctor began Ianto's lessons. Ianto had not after all completed his studies at the Academy.

"Quick question," Ianto held up a hand "this isn't going to be the same curriculum as the academy is it?"

The Doctor pulled a face, "Of course not. What do you want to learn?"

"Well, I need to do better at looking into someone's mind so Jack doesn't use that horrible machine ever again," and Ianto told him about Beth, the sleeper agent. "Oh god," Ianto's eyes stung "I shot at her, oh god, I'm sorry."

The Doctor put a hand on Ianto's shoulder, "It's not your fault. I think Ianto, the first thing you need to do is figure out who you want to be. I would like you to stop thinking like Torchwood but it's your decision. Here, come with me, there's something I should have told you from the start."

The Doctor took Ianto to the library.

Ianto looked around, "Why is the pool in here?"

"I don't know, it changes places every time the TARDIS remodels itself. Once my bedroom was in the conservatory," he climbed a ladder and took down what appeared to be a photo album. He the moved to a table, sat down and motioned for Ianto to join him.

When Ianto was seated, the Doctor flipped to a page and showed him. The photo was of a young blonde woman in a pink coat and a long white scarf.

"Who's this?"

"Romana. She travelled with me for awhile."

Those syllables sounded familiar, "Romana?"

"Short for Romanadvoratrelundar."

Ianto knew that name well and he ignored the sudden stinging in his eyes, "She's my big sister."

"I know, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"That's okay. She travelled with you?"

"Yes."

"I take it she regenerated since I saw her last."

"Yes, this is her second incarnation," the Doctor flipped the page "here's her first."

Ianto smiled slightly, "There she is," then he laughed "I look like her more now than I did before."

"Yes well, thing about us. Besides you took after your mother didn't you?"

"Yeah, Romy was more like Father."

The Doctor raised his eyebrows, "Romy?"

"It's what I called her, only one who get away with it. She hated it though, How'd you get her to accept Romana?"

"It was either that or Fred."

"She would have liked Fred."

The Doctor sighed, "She did but I liked Romana. I kept calling her that till she stopped arguing."

Ianto smiled, "She is—was rather easy to wear down. What was she doing travelling with you?"

"It's a long story but originally she was assigned by the council to help me with something. When we finished she stayed for awhile. She kept getting into trouble though before she regenerated, screamed a lot."

"She was a bit jumpy."

"She wasn't much older than you was she?"

"Few years."

The Doctor furrowed his brows, "How old does Jack think you are?"

"When we first met I told him I was sixteen—it was the age I looked."

"Yeah but you were older than that."

"I know but it was easier than explaining the Time Lord aging process."

"Good point."

"Especially with all those questions Jack was asking," Ianto thought for a moment, "I guess now I'd be about one hundred twenty-six."

"Your sister was around that age when she travelled with me."

"That is just creepy. Will you tell about your adventures with her?"

The Doctor smiled wistfully, "Absolutely."

* * *

**So, what'd you think? Romana is Ianto's big sister, well I like the idea and I have a plan for bringing her back. Yeah, I made of Ianto's full name, it wasn't too difficult, I used Romana's full name as inspiration. If you feel Ianto should have a different Time Lord full name, let me know and I will take any suggestions into consideration.**

**Oh and I may or may not work with the 'End of Time' plot when we get to that point. I haven't decided yet; we'll see how the story progresses from here.**

**TTFN**


	9. Realisations

**Hey all, sorry it's been so long. I've been in Texas and this chapter was a bit difficult. Damn writer's block. Anyway, I'm home now and I'm updating.**

**Warning: There is some weirdness in this chapter. I hope you won't hold that against me. Oh and no offence is meant by anything a teenage Jack might say.**

**

* * *

**

TIME LORDS...TIME LORDS...TIME LORDS...

"I've been thinking," Ianto said as he and the Doctor sat at a little café in Rome in 50AD.

"Oh, he's been thinking—that can't be good."

Ianto threw a piece of bread at him, "It's not good when Jack thinks. Now, listen I've been thinking; what if the Master wasn't the only one to hide from the war?"

The Doctor's features softened, "Yeah, I've thought of that and it's a nice thought. But the trouble is how do we find them?"

"True but you gotta have hope right? What's the point of tomorrow if you don't have hope?"

The Doctor grinned, "Very true, very true indeed, Ianto. I think I know why Jack hired you."

Ianto smiled, "And for starters I think we need just two Time Ladies."

The Doctor arced an eyebrow, "Oh, Time Ladies, eh? What, repopulate the species with two couples?"

"For starters, till we find the others."

"And where will we put them?"

"We'll find somewhere."

The Doctor leaned back, "It's a nice dream, Ianto, I have to admit."

"A dream that I have every intention of making reality. If daleks can escape the war, if the Master can, so can other Time Lords. I refuse to believe we're the last ones. There are others out there Doctor, you just have to have hope that one day you'll run into someone clever with a fob watch."

"Hope eh?" the Doctor held up his cup, "Well then, here's to hope. I quite like hope."

TIME LORDS...TIME LORDS...TIME LORDS...

Ianto had somehow ended up tied to a post as a sacrifice to a creature of some sort. A really large and terrifying creature. This was eerily similar to something the Doctor had said happened to Romana once. I will not scream, Ianto thought, I will NOT scream. I am NOT my sister. Oh, where the hell was the Doctor and that last minute rescue he was famous for? The creature came closer and Ianto couldn't help it anymore, he screamed and he closed his eyes. Then he felt his hands free, finally. He slipped down the post and rolled out of the way of the creature.

"About bloody time," Ianto said to the Doctor "where were you?"

"Looking for you," the Doctor said obviously "making friends?"

Ianto glared at him "Don't ask."

"I wasn't going to. Now, allons-y!"

As they ran the Doctor said "You have very strong lungs by the way. Like your sister."

"Shut up."

TIME LORDS...TIME LORDS...TIME LORDS...

* * *

Ianto had stumbled across a room in the Tardis containing filing cabinets and some books and papers strewn about. He wasn't normally one to snoop but his fingers itched, he needed to organise something. He checked all three ways down the hall, the Doctor was no where in sight; he was supposed to be in the shower washing off the coffee smell. They had stopped at an intergalactic coffee shop and somehow ended up falling into a tub of Andromedan beans. Ianto bit his lip for a moment and stepped into the room. He got to work. About fifteen minutes into it he found the Tardis's manual. He started reading it.

The Doctor entered the room not long after that, "I see you've found my filing room. I've been wondering where this was."

Ianto looked up "When was the last time you saw it?"

The Doctor leaned against the door frame "When I tossed that in here," he indicated the manual.

Ianto flipped through it "Did you know there's a page missing?"

"Is there? That's weird."

Ianto stood up "Why do you fly a Type 40? My father had an 80."

The Doctor stretched "Good for your father."

"Sarcasm doesn't become you, Doctor."

He just shrugged and said "I still smell like Andromedan coffee."

Ianto got closer "A couple more showers should do it. I apologise for my behaviour earlier. I was acting a bit childish."

The Doctor let out a breath "Oh it's all right to be childish every now and then."

Ianto held back a sigh; the Doctor was starting to annoy him a little. They clashed somewhat, he realised. While they both had copious amounts of angst, the Doctor tried to cover it up by acting like a loony and he had way more of it. Ianto looked at the filing cabinets "Doctor, mind if I organise these?"

"Seems you've already started."

"Sorry, couldn't help it. I like organising, sort of my specialty at Torchwood, in addition to coffee."

"Well," the Doctor stood up straight "go on then. I don't remember what's in here anyway," with that he walked away. He always seemed to be put in a bad mood whenever the word, 'Torchwood' was mentioned.

Ianto let out that sigh and leaned against a cabinet. It also seemed the Doctor was getting bored with him too, though he was damn impossible to read. As Ianto organised he thought. If he was honest with himself, he was getting less confused each day and feeling less like a child. Nearly twenty years as a human, why fight it? He was a Time Lord, yes but why change his personality? Why try to be as he was in his first incarnation? He was different now. And why was he trying to act like a good little Prydonian class Time Lord? He was always rebellious. He just needed to embrace this new him. He sighed again. He was starting to miss Cardiff and the team, especially Jack. He took out his mobile and his sonic scout knife. Moments later he was calling Jack.

He answered on the second ring "Ianto?"

"Hey, how long have I been gone?"

"Couple days; you all right?"

"Getting there. Just missing you."

He could almost here Jack's smile "I miss you too. You having a good time with the Doctor?"

"Wavering," he sighed again "well, you ever hear that you should never meet your heroes?"

"Yeah."

"You should never hang out with them either."

Jack laughed "Not what you thought he was?"

"He's much older than when I first met him but looks younger. I'll tell you all about it when I get home. How is everyone?" he didn't bother asking after the state of the Hub, he knew it would be a mess when he got back and he really didn't care. More stuff to do.

"The same, I told them you were out finding yourself. We're all a bit coffee deprived though. Starbucks just isn't the same."

"Well, don't worry; I picked up some Andromedan beans I'm sure you'll love."

"So, you're definitely coming back?" the hope in Jack's voice was almost tangible.

Ianto smiled "Of course I am. It's where I belong now. Besides I'd much rather travel through time and space with you."

…...

* * *

When Ianto was done organising the file room and feeling immensely better, he went back to the console room of the Tardis where the Doctor was waiting. He had landed somewhere.

"You know," Ianto said "you fly with the breaks on. It's what causes the noise."

The Doctor just looked at him "I like the noise. You ready?"

"Where are we?"

"Planet called Wythyca looks like."

"Okay," Ianto pulled on his coat "though maybe if you flew with the breaks off, it'd be easier to steer. You said you took the Tardis test, did you pass?"

"Nope, Allons-y!" he opened the door and stepped out.

Ianto followed.

….

Ianto and the Doctor returned to the Tardis, both of them pale and exhausted.

Ianto leaned against the doors "That was unpleasant."

The Doctor moved around the controls and nodded once or least that's what it looked like.

"You're the one who landed there."

The elder Time Lord glanced at him briefly "Well, I didn't know there'd be a witch queen with a castle of nightmares."

Ianto took a seat "I'm sorry. You're not gonna tell me what you saw are you?"

The Doctor didn't answer, he just pulled some levers.

Ianto took a breath, "I don't blame you, I saw some things you wouldn't want to hear either." especially since a lot of them involved Torchwood.

The Doctor finally looked at him for more than a millisecond "You okay?"

"Yeah, you?"

He gave Ianto a small smile "Always. Let's move on."

Ianto knew the Doctor had seen the image of the cannibal holding a knife to Ianto's throat. But he was confidant the Doctor wouldn't want to discuss it so he said "I just don't understand though. How can humans be so vicious to each other? I mean, I did well in Human Behaviour class but..."

The Doctor nodded "So did I. But they didn't cover everything. I think, in a way, we can compare Human Behaviour at the Academy to Muggle Studies in Harry Potter."

Ianto looked at him eyebrows arched "You did not just compare Time Lords, the noblest race in the universe to loony made up wizards."

The Doctor blinked "What's loony? Do you have something against Harry Potter?"

Ianto shrugged "I'm not a big fan. I think Harry is a blockhead. And I don't like Hermione."

"Why not? She's one of my favourites."

"I do not like teachers' pets. She gets on my nerves."

"Have you read book 7 yet?" the Doctor said excitedly practically jumping up and down, he must be a fan.

"Yes and I wasn't happy." Ianto crossed his arms, "Remus was my favourite and I don't like him with Tonks."

"Oh but I like Tonks."

"You would."

"All right then who do you like Remus with?"

"Sirius."

"Ah," the Doctor said knowingly "you're one of those."

"Yes, I am a Puppyshipper and proud of it," Ianto uncrossed his arms, "and by the way, you look a lot like the guy that played Barty Crouch Jr."

"Really? Weird that. Your sister looked like a princess we saved once. Well twice, two different princesses."

After a couple seconds of silence both Time Lords burst out laughing.

"How'd we get into this conversation?" Ianto asked between gasps of laughter.

"Sorry, my fault. Oh my, what would the council say?" The Doctor held onto his stomach.

"Do either of us really care?"

They laughed till they cried. Once they sobered, Ianto said "When was the coffee shop? Today?" he glanced at his watch "or yesterday? Or tomorrow?"

"Doesn't really matter. Either way I still smell like coffee."

Ianto sniffed him again and decided to be funny "It's a good smell for you. If my hearts didn't already belong to Jack..." he trailed off. Mind, he wasn't very good at funny per se.

The Doctor just rolled his eyes and then said "Did he ever tell you how we met?"

"He tried to once when he was trying to avoid telling me about the war. He hasn't gotten around to it since."

The Doctor smiled "Well," he drug out the word "it started with a girl, a barrage balloon, a gas mask and a banana..."

When the story was finished, Ianto said "That explains the whole sonic blaster thing. But that was a great story and it's very Jack willing to risk his life to save others. And this was before he was immortal, he really is a hero." Ianto was really missing Jack now.

The Doctor sighed "You really love him, don't you?"

"I can't help it. Now, fair exchange, let me tell you about one of my adventures with Jack." Ianto took a few moments to decide which one to start with. He thought back to the first few days after he opened the watch.

_Jack bit into the apple Ianto had given him seductively, "I love apples."_

_"Really?" Ianto smiled "why's that?"_

_"Reminds me of you and our time in New New York."_

_Ianto's smile widened "Oh yes, perhaps subconsciously that's why I've always loved apples."_

"When Jack travelled with you, did he ever say he preferred apples?" he said at last.

"Yes, actually and the smell of apples. Asked him why once but he just grinned like a fool."

"Have you ever been to New Earth?"

The Doctor nodded "A couple of times, have you?"

"Yep, Jack and I went there for New Woodstock after we tried the original."

The Doctor let out a low whistle "Five billion sixty-nine, you and Jack without adult supervision. More frightening than 1969. Do I even wanna know?"

Ianto smiled "I'll tell you anyway."

….

* * *

Ianto and Jack stepped out of the Tardis and onto the hillside above New Brooklyn. The grass did indeed smell like apples, "It's the year five billion sixty-nine, Jack" Ianto said spreading his arms before the view "welcome to New-New York, the fifteenth since the original."

Jack picked up some grass and sniffed it "Wow, it really does smell like apples. Unless this is an after effect of the LDS."

"L_SD_ Jack not LDS, two entirely different things and it really is apple grass. I'm certain the drugs are out of our systems by now."

"Okay, so are we still gonna go to New Woodstock?"

"Of course, I thought we'd take public transport, soak up a little local colour."

Jack grinned "Sounds like fun, let's go."

Ianto locked the Tardis and started down the hill. Jack followed.

"Where do we find public transportation?" he asked.

"All over the city, I'm sure. But there's likely one near the hospital. Come on," Ianto pointed to a building with a green moon.

"That's the hospital?"

"Yep, by the 60th century a green moon is the universal symbol for hospital."

When they arrived at the transport spot outside the hospital they found an elderly cat lady also waiting there. She appeared to be a nurse.

…...TIME LORDS...TIME LORDS...TIME LORDS...TIME LORDS...

* * *

As the Doctor steered, Ianto took off the breaks. The Tardis lurched forward at a much faster speed.

"What did you do?" the Doctor's eyes were wide and he came around the console to where Ianto was.

"Took off the breaks," he replied coolly.

"I told you," the Doctor put the breaks back on and the Tardis jerked to a stop. "I like the noise," he finished once they were both back on their feet.

"I don't see how you can stand it, sir."

"You're back to calling me sir?" he arched his eyebrows.

"I realised that I'm in a new incarnation and that it's pointless to try and act like I did in my first."

The Doctor sighed, what he must be thinking Ianto couldn't begin to fathom, "well, let's see where we are" he shrugged on his coat. "Nobody else minds the noise," he added.

Ianto refrained from saying what he was thinking, a second incarnation specialty. _That's because most of your companions tend to be enraptured by you either by love or idolization. Which by the way I'm starting to not understand._

"Are you coming?" the Doctor asked.

_I wish but Jack would have to be..._Ianto blinked "Yes of course," he too put on his coat.

When they stepped out of the Tardis they found themselves on a foggy street and they heard clearly the waves breaking on the nearby shore.

"I have a sudden craving for fish and chips" Ianto stated "actually, do you smell that?"

The Doctor nodded "Yep, it's coming from that inn over there." They walked towards it.

Ianto read the sign "'The Mighty Quill.' Interesting, sounds like it should be a stationary supply shop though."

The Doctor took in a breath, "I am a bit hungry. Shall we?"

Ianto nodded, "One of the best ways to check out the local colour, go to an inn and tavern."

The inside was dimly lit and filled with tobacco smoke, the smell of pissed patrons and ah, fish and chips, just there. For some reason the good smell was stronger on the outside.

Ianto breathed in and took in their surroundings "ah, your stereotypical seaside tavern. Lovely isn't it?"

"Are you being sarcastic right now? Because I can't tell anymore."

Ianto just gave him a small smile.

"Well, come on, let's get something to eat."

The Time Lords made their way to the bar, some of the customers at the tables were looking a bit nefarious and oddly familiar but Ianto couldn't quite place them. Once they were seated the barkeep nodded at them.

"I haven't seen you gentlemen in here before," his accent was 19th century New York by Ianto's reckoning.

"We're just passing through," the Doctor told him "I'm the Doctor and this is Ianto."

"You brothers?" the barkeep asked.

"Kinsmen," Ianto supplied before the man could jump to anymore wrong conclusions. He was starting to see though why most of the Doctor's companions have been female.

"Ah," he nodded "Call me Ishmael. What can I get you gentlemen?"

"Nice to meet you Ishmael," the Doctor said jovially "I've always wanted to meet an Ishmael, haven't you Ianto?"

Ianto shrugged "Number 567 on my list of a 1,000 things I want to do."

"All right Ishmael, two orders of your fish and chips and tea for me if you have it," said the Doctor.

Ishmael nodded "Coming right up, Doctor. What will you have to drink?" he asked Ianto.

Ianto thought for a moment "Strongest stuff you've got."

A thudding sound caused the Time Lords to jerk their heads around; an older man was pounding the floor with his peg leg.

"Ishmael! More ale!" he shouted.

"Right away, Captain!" Ishmael called back and he stared filling mugs. "Ah, Captain Ahab," he confided in the Time Lords "I keep telling him he should cut back." As he left the bar, he set a pint at a spot two stools down from the Doctor.

"Who's that for?" Ianto had to ask. Wait, did he say Captain Ahab? Huh?

"Bill, he'll be in any minute now" with that Ishmael rushed to deliver Ahab his ale.

"Doctor," Ianto said slowly "what...where..."

The Doctor scanned the room "I don't often say this, but I have absolutely no idea."

Just then the door blew open and the room hushed. A man dressed like a character from Oliver Twist entered, he had an evil glare on his face and he sauntered up to his seat at the bar. Must be Bill, Ianto thought. To add to Ianto's uneasy feeling, Bill looked creepily like Owen. He decided not to point this out though, in the hopes he was hallucinating.

He took a look at the other patrons—they all looked like characters from famous novels. At the table with Captain Ahab sat a man who Ianto was confidant was Captain Hook. He now stood and moved over to Bill.

"Sykes," he nodded.

"Hook," Bill said gruffly. Yep, the man with a hook for a hand was definitely Captain Hook. "Snape been by yet?" Bill asked.

Snape? Oh great, all they needed. Maybe it was a different Snape. Ianto really didn't want to deal with Harry Potter people. Either way, the Doctor now seemed more interested than Ianto as he was staring at the two villains more obviously than Ianto was.

"Not yet," said Hook and he pulled out a pocket watch, a silent pocket watch of course "He should be here presently." The two fell quiet after that with Hook slipping onto the stool between Bill and the Doctor.

Now that Ianto looked he saw there wasn't a single clock in the establishment, at least not the bar. Among the other patrons, he could determine such characters as Injun Joe (weird), Dr. Jekyll (not that surprising), Captain Nemo (_okay_), Ichabod Crane (what for?), Ebenezer Scrooge (why was he spending money?) Merry and Pippin (okay, they really shouldn't be here and why the hell didn't Ianto notice the Hobbits first thing?) and someone who looked suspiciously like Mary Poppins. Again, not terribly surprising. There were other women but Ianto couldn't quite make them out. Wait, was that the woman from Great Expectations? What was her name again? Ianto never really liked that book.

"Doctor, do you think," Ianto began but that was when the door blew open again and unquestionably Severus Snape swished in. He even looked like Alan Rickman, weird. Ianto hoped Remus looked like how he pictured him and not like David Thewlis because no where in the books does it say that Remus has slash marks across his face. Well, maybe a younger David Thewlis would be all right. Not that Ianto cared of course because he WASN'T a fan of the silly books.

The Doctor turned back to Ianto, "Ianto, I think…I think once I may have heard of a place like this but…oh, my head."

"Here you are gentlemen," Ishmael set their drinks before them "I'm sorry that took so long. Your food will be right out."

"Thank-you," the Doctor said absently.

With a glare at the Time Lords, Bill stood up and moved towards the back, Hook and Snape followed him.

Ianto took a gulp pf his drink and involuntarily shuddered. Yep, strong stuff. What was this, grog? "Why are those three friends? They did look like friends didn't they?" the question was addressed to the Doctor but Ishmael answered.

"I wouldn't call them friends, exactly but they've been chatting lately. Up to no good, I reckon," he turned away and began cleaning some glasses.

"But Snape's supposed to be a semi-good guy isn't he?" Ianto asked the Doctor. "I mean Bill Sykes and Captain Hook; I think I can see working together but Snape? Not to mention the fact they're all supposed to be dead, right? Hook was eaten wasn't he or am I confusing events from the book with the Robin Williams movie…"

"Ianto," the Doctor interrupted "please stop. We'll figure it out. As I was saying, I think this might be a place where fictional characters come to life. I just can't quite recall where I've heard of it before."

* * *

Two days later…

The Tardis came to a stop, "Here we are," the Doctor said.

"And where is that?"

The Doctor inclined his head towards the door "You first."

Ianto sighed, moved to the door and poked his head out. They were back in Cardiff. Seemed the Doctor was done with him. Ianto sighed again and looked back at the elder Time Lord, "I was getting bored myself. Let me just get my bag."

Ianto's bag was already packed. He'd had it packed even before they landed on the novel planet. "Thank-you," he told the Doctor before he stepped outside, "This has meant a lot."

The Doctor smiled "Yes, it has. Thank-you, Ianto."

Just as the door closed behind him, Ianto remembered. He turned around, "Wait, can I get my…" but the Tardis was already dematerialising "get my gun back?" he finished lamely. He sighed and turned back around to see Jack walking towards him. Ianto broke out into a grin and nearly ran to meet him. When they met, Jack pulled him into a sweeping kiss.

When they parted, (after about five minutes) Jack asked with an arched brow, "Doctor done with you already?"

"Yep, guess I'm still too Torchwood for him. He confiscated my gun."

Jack chuckled "At least I'm not the only one he tells not to shoot things. We'll get you another one."

Ianto kissed him again "Now, how about I make some coffee and I have presents for everybody."

Jack grinned "Sounds good to me."

* * *

….

**I know what you must be thinking: "why didn't have more detail about Ianto and the Doctor's adventures?" "why did you just cut off?" Because I wanted to get Ianto back to Cardiff**** so I can get on with my plan for this story. He'll tell Jack about his adventures, they're might be flashback or just detailed summaries. We will find out what happened on the Novel planet, if you want. **

**You can tell me what you think happened. I'm always open to suggestions and I'd love to hear from you. Also, I didn't want to keep you all waiting for an update any longer. Please review, they make me so happy.**

**Oh and we'll also see the rest of that Jack and Ianto flashback later on, it's just the rest of it, ain't exactly Doctor Who appropriate. It has to do with just why Jack loves the smell of apples so much, if you get my meaning. It involves a picnic blanket. *nudge, nudge, wink, wink***

**TTFN**


	10. Reset

**Hello fellow time travellers. I actually rewrote a bloody episode for this chapter as in I went and found the transcript to do it (okay I did do that for "Immortality" too to an extent). However, I did skip several scenes mainly the ones Ianto's not in. What's interesting is that in chapter 5 I think of this one, I stated that would not do whole rewrites. I apparently lied. It's mostly his POV for this with an occasional side trip to Jack's.**

"**Adam" is not my favourite episode so this first bit just explains why we won't even deal with it. Except for this tiny little bit that is.**

**Disclaimer: This chapter contains a lot of dialogue from the episode "Reset." **

**I changed and added bits to fit with Ianto being a Time Lord.**

**Reviews make me happy.**

**

* * *

**

"Reset"

Ianto had decided to pick up some doughnuts before everyone else got to work. Jack was still sleeping. As Ianto was about to open the shop door, a young blond man approached him. Or at least he looked like a man, there seemed to be something off about him.

"Hey, Ianto" he said jovially "can you believe I forgot my key?"

Ianto had no idea how this person knew his name or why he would tell him about forgetting his key. Key to what? Jack hadn't mentioned any new recruits.

"Sorry," Ianto said "Do I know you?"

The guy smiled "Sure you do."

Ianto blinked "No, I don't think I do." Who was this guy?

The guy stared at him a moment, his mouth hung open and then he swore and ran off.

Ianto shook his head "Weird," and he went inside.

…TORCHWOOD…TORCHWOOD…TORCHWOOD…TORCHWOOD…

* * *

One week later…

Ianto was hand feeding Jack caramel dipped apple slices as they were lounged on a blanket they'd spread in the hothouse. They were lying next to a pot of apple grass Ianto had acquired when he convinced the Doctor to take him to New Earth to look around. The Doctor was not aware Ianto had taken a sample of the grass. Just as Ianto was about to give Jack another slice Jack's mobile rang.

He glanced at the caller ID before answering "Miss Martha Jones or is it Doctor now? Congratulations, to what do I owe the pleasure of hearing that beautiful voice this time of night? Is it morning already? Where does the time go?"

Ianto was distracted from eavesdropping by looking through his scattered clothes for his watch. Damn, it was already seven in the morning; the team would be there in an hour. Had they been in here all night? He pulled on his trousers.

"Why are you getting dressed?" Jack was off the phone.

Ianto looked at him "It's morning and the others will be in soon."

"Oh. Pity," Jack stood "and I was having such a good time" he kissed Ianto. "That was Martha Jones on the phone. I told you about her."

"Yes, she helped save the world, right? The Doctor told me too. He has her mobile."

"Well, she's in UNIT now and apparently there are some suspicious deaths lately, quite a few concentrated here. It's something we should not have missed. She's coming down to help, should be here sometime tonight."

Ianto nodded "I'll have to get her a present."

"What for?"

"Well, she saved the world, didn't she? If it wasn't for her I'd be dead from being killed by not-a-Toclafane. She deserves a present."

Jack smiled and kissed him again "That she does. Put my name on it too."

…TORCHWOOD…TORCHWOOD…TORCHWOOD…TORCHWOOD…

* * *

That evening as Owen and Tosh were chasing a weevil, they came across a dead body. It didn't look like the work of a weevil. Ianto heard Jack call Martha to tell her that they might have one of her suspicious deaths. Ianto went up to the tourist shop to wait for her. He was flipping through a travel book and listening to music when the door opened and a pretty black woman walked in.

"Sorry," Ianto told her automatically "we're closing."

She pulled out an ID card showing her to be Dr Martha Jones of UNIT.

Ianto stood up quickly "Excuse me ma'am," he indicated the false wall and he pressed the button. He followed her down into the Hub and called to Jack over the p.a. "Jack, your V.I.P. visitor is here."

As the cog door rolled open, he heard Jack say "Miss Martha Jones." He smiled and winked at her.

Jack and Martha hugged, like a pair of old friends and of course Ianto knew that they were, sort of.

"Oh, it's good to see you Jack," Martha said as they parted.

The rest of the team looked rather perplexed. Jack introduced them, "Toshiko. Owen, Gwen, Ianto…meet Martha."

Ianto waved at her.

Martha picked up her kit and bag which she had dropped to hug Jack.

Owen's brows furrowed "Uh, just a casual visit or…?"

"I'm here to complete your post-mortem," Martha told him and walked past him to the medical bay.

Ianto wondered how she knew where it was and it looked like Owen was wondering the same thing.

"Dr Jones is from UNIT," Jack said as he followed Martha. The others followed him.

"Oh, um, sorry, sorry, I get a bit confused. Which one's UNIT?" Gwen asked.

As Owen and Martha went down into the medical bay, the others settled above to watch.

"Intelligence, military, cute red caps," Jack explained "- the acceptable face of intelligence-gathering on aliens. We're more ad hoc." He looked down at Martha "But better looking."

Martha didn't respond to that as she put on her coat and gloves. Instead she explained, more or less why she was here, "I identified a pattern from UNIT's data on sudden deaths. Toxic shock. Nothing to link the victims. Different ages, sexes, ethnic origins, occupations. But there was a statistically significant concentration in South Wales."

Jack smiled "Come on, Martha be honest. You came call this way to see me."

Ianto rolled his eyes.

Martha glanced up briefly with a smile "Still struggling to conquer your shyness, Jack?"

Jack laughed and Ianto couldn't help a smirk.

"So what about this pattern then, Dr Jones?" Owen asked her, in a neutral tone, well as neutral as Owen could manage.

"They're being written off as suicides or accidents," she looked into the body's right eye "Look. Puncture mark. Hypodermic needle. You'll find his bloodstream was pumped full of ammonium hydroxide."

Owen nodded "Yeah. Bloodstream. That was the thing I was going to do next."

"Have you checked his medical records?"

"Uh, no. I was just about to."

"Well, let's give it a go. You never know, Owen, you might learn something."

Owen didn't comment though it looked like he wanted to. He glanced up at Jack who just smiled down at him.

Ianto whispered to Jack "Have you told her that I'm…"

"I'll get to it," Jack said.

Ianto sighed and decided he'd better make coffee; it looked like it was going to be a long night. Possibly a sleepless one; fortunately as a Time Lord he could go for days without sleep and not feel any ill effects. Though, heaven forbid he should ever run out of caffeine.

"Dr Jones?" he asked as Martha exited the autopsy area "Do you take coffee or tea?"

"Oh, coffee would be great thanks; cream and two sugars and call me Martha."

Ianto smiled and nodded "Sure. I'll have that coffee right away." He refrained from mumbling out loud why anyone would want to ruin the taste of coffee by adding cream and sugar?

Jack stretched his arms "Try Ianto's coffee by itself first Martha, I think you'll find it doesn't need anything."

"Sure, okay," Martha said.

Ianto gave Jack a grateful smile and made for the coffee machine. He also wondered if he had said that outloud anyway.

…...

Jack went over to Martha "He brewed the Andromedan beans today; I think you'll like it."

Martha arched her eyebrows "Andromedan beans?"

"Yep," Jack grinned.

"That some Torchwood specialty thing?"

"Ianto actually got them from the Andromeda Galaxy," Owen said as he passed by them and went to stand by Tosh at her computer.

Martha looked at him, eyes wide "How'd he do that?" She looked back at Jack.

"Oh, Ianto's an alien" Owen added, obviously pleased that he knew something Martha didn't.

"He is?"

Jack sighed "Owen, I had it all planned. Yes," he said to Martha "he is."

She seemed a bit surprised that Jack had an alien working for him, but considering Torchwood's reputation that was to be expected. But she simply asked "Where's he from?"

"Gallifrey," Ianto came up to them and handed Martha a coffee.

Martha blinked "What? Gallifrey? But that's…" she looked at Ianto "You're a Time Lord?"

Ianto nodded "Long story but yes" he reached into his pocket and pulled out his watch "Essentially, I was trapped in here—not by choice—and the human me opened it when Jack came back."

"Don't worry," Jack put a hand on Martha's shoulder "he's nothing like you-know-who."

"That's right, not a thing like Voldemort" Ianto smirked and began to chuckle.

Everyone looked at him. "Ianto," Jack said.

"I'm sorry—there was this planet—and…" he composed himself and cleared his throat "I'll go get the rest of the coffee."

Martha looked up at Jack "You have a Time Lord working for you?"

Jack shrugged "Well, UNIT has their own Time Lord consultant. I wanted one of my own." He winked and whispered "I'll explain later" he moved over to the computers.

…TORCHWOOD…TORCHWOOD…TORCHWOOD…TORCHWOOD…

* * *

A little while later Jack took Martha to his office so they could chat privately.

"So," Martha said as she looked around the office "how exactly did you get a Time Lord working for you?"

"Well," Jack sat in his chair and leaned back "when I got back I treated the team to a night at St. David's as an apology for leaving without a word…"

"Wow, you must be like the best boss in the world."

Jack grinned "And yet nobody's gotten me a mug that says Number 1 Boss on it" he said this a little loudly in his hinting voice. Then normally he said "there were other reasons but you don't need to know about them. Anyway, the next morning…" he told her about Ianto opening the watch and that it hadn't been his choice to be put in there in the first place. He left out major details though remembering Ianto's 'Stories of one's life are theirs to tell' philosophy. That and some of it was personal and private for Jack too.

"He wasn't hiding like the Master was?" Martha asked.

"No but you'll have to ask him about it. The point is: he's a Time Lord."

"Wow, I think that's great, really. Has the…"

Jack nodded knowing what she was going to ask "He came by Christmas night. Ianto said he was out of sync with us for awhile. We finally caught up Christmas Eve."

Martha smiled "So that was definitely him up there on that ship?"

"Yep. Ianto travelled with him awhile. Time Lord bonding and stuff."

"Is that when Ianto got the Andromedan coffee? That is cool."

"Yep, sadly Ianto doesn't have a Tardis of his own." Jack put his feet up on the desk "How's the family?"

…TORCHWOOD…TORCHWOOD…TORCHWOOD…TORCHWOOD…

* * *

A little while later they received a call about a surviving victim. Ianto went to tell Jack. Suddenly there was an explosion behind him which caused him to scream and lose the cups he had on the tray he was carrying. He looked at the machinery and then turned and saw Owen holding the "singularity scalpel." If looks could kill, he was sure Owen would be dead right now. Ianto took a breath "I am not in the mood to regenerate right now, you stupid ape. Be bloody careful with that thing!" He walked over and snatched it out of Owen's hands.

Jack and Gwen were snickering. Fine, the next time they could sleep, Jack was sleeping on the couch.

Ianto tugged his suit down "Jack."

Jack stifled his laughter "Hmm?"

"There's been another attack. Assault with a hypodermic. Only this time, the victim survived. Woman, aged 27. She's in the hospital. Medical records wiped, just like the others." As he spoke he pulled out his sonic scout knife.

Jack, Owen, Martha and Gwen left the platform. Ianto called after Owen "I'm going to fix this. I'm bloody tired of waiting for you to figure it out yourself!"

Ianto took several calming breaths and got to work. When he was satisfied he put it back on the table and went to make more coffee. They wouldn't be getting any sleep anytime soon—it was already nearly midnight and he knew that Owen and Martha would have a lot of testing to do when they got back. Sometimes coffee didn't help much on long nights, even the Andromedan brew but Ianto had long ago figured out a way to keep the team awake and sharp minded. He would never reveal the entire process—he had to keep his title of King of Coffee after all—but he was willing to share that he generally used a variety of beans and he always added an extra shot of pure caffeine to the brew. To Jack's personal cup, he always added a couple extra drops because he could take it.

He brought Tosh a cup of coffee, she was still trying to locate the missing medical files.

"Thanks, Ianto," she said.

"Sure. You can use my scout knife to get to the files," he told her.

She gave him a smile "Thanks, but I'm not ready to cheat just yet. I'll let you know."

"All right but don't sit in front of the computer too long. Bad for your eyes," he went back to the kitchenette because quite frankly he had nothing else to do. He picked up an apple and allowed his mind to wander.

….

* * *

Before leaving New Earth, Ianto and Jack decided to have a picnic on the hills of New Brooklyn.

Jack laid down on the blanket "This grass smells amazing."

"Yes, it does" Ianto took an actual apple from the basket "I love apples."

"Really?" Jack sat up "They have apples on your planet?"

"Imported but yes, they're my favourite fruit," Ianto bit into the apple. Juice dribbled down his chin.

There was a look in Jack's eyes that made Ianto feel extremely hot. Jack crawled over to him, took the apple and set it down "You have apple juice on your chin." And then Jack licked it off. Slowly.

Ianto moaned "Kindly move your lips to mine."

Jack complied and soon they were both lying on the blanket, kissing passionately with Ianto on top straddling Jack's waist.

…

* * *

Ianto was pulled out of his thoughts by the cog alarm. He shook away the after effects of his thoughts and prepared mugs for the four that arrived. After he delivered the coffee to Gwen and Owen and Martha—who had already started working—he found Jack in his office. He set the mug on his desk.

"Thanks" Jack said picking it up. He took a sip "Mmm, what is your secret?"

Ianto shrugged "Extra shot of caffeine in yours."

"I love it," Jack stood up and wrapped his arms around Ianto "It's gonna be a long night."

"Already figured. Oh, I fixed that singularity scalpel of Owen's. It works properly now, won't cause any harm. Well, properly for what Owen wants to use it for anyway."

"Good. Any idea what it's actually for?"

"Not really but it looks like Owen could be right about it. But for all I know it could be originally intended to disarm hard to reach bombs," Ianto shrugged again "I suppose I could send a picture to the Doctor and ask him but he might say we're not supposed to have it."

Jack nodded with a smirk "Good point and if it's working, it might come in handy."

….TORCHWOOD…TORCHWOOD…TORCHWOOD…TORCHWOOD…

It was dawn when Martha and Owen finished their medical work and Jack had everyone meet in his office for a briefing. Which was never as fun as a debriefing.

Jack stood in front of the board that had Marie's picture and information on it, "Locally, we've got a murder victim and a survivor. Both attacked with hypodermics, both with their medical records wiped."

"And more cases across the UK. We think the point of the attacks is to destroy evidence of their medical condition," Martha said.

Jack looked at Gwen and Ianto "Gwen, Ianto pursue the criminal investigation."

"Okay," Gwen said and Ianto nodded.

"Martha, Owen will follow up with the medical side."

"Fine," Owen said.

Jack looked at Tosh "Tosh, any luck in retrieving those medical records?"

"Not yet," she said "I'm gonna have to dig down into the system memories, see if I can find any remnants of deleted or temporary files. Completely illegally, of course."

"Do what you have to. We're not dealing with some freak with a needle fetish. This is a conspiracy."

Ianto sighed and took out his scout knife "Tosh, will you just use this please? It's okay to cheat sometimes."

"I'll let you know."

"What's that?" Martha asked eyeing the scout knife.

"Sonic scout knife," he told her "does more than a screwdriver, I'll have you know. S&S Scouts always got one. I had to build this one though."

Owen's brows knitted together "What's the S&S stand for?"

"Solace and Solitude."

"Cool," Martha said.

"Tosh," Jack said "if you can't find anything in an hour use Ianto's knife."

…TORCHWOOD…TORCHWOOD…TORCHWOOD…TORCHWOOD…

* * *

Not much later Tosh informed Ianto that another body had been found. He got Gwen and headed out. The next couple of hours proved interesting. The new body was a young man this time but the weird bit was they found out he had been cured of diabetes. Marie, the woman in the hospital had allegedly been cured of HIV. Both were supposed to be impossible. Marie died in front of Owen and Martha and a bunch of bugs came out of her mouth. Ianto, Gwen and Tosh all did research on the company Marie had mentioned before she died.

…TORCHWOOD...TORCHWOOD...TORCHWOOD...TORCHWOOD...

Later in the conference room the team gathered to share their findings. On the screen was an image of a model of the drug.

"This folks," Owen said "is a molecular model of the drug we found in Marie's blood."

"She called it Reset," Martha said.

"So, what does it do?" Ianto asked.

Owen explained "Well, think about when you run, you know, a virus scan through your computer, yeah? The software works its way through the files and when it finds a Trojan or a virus or whatever, identifies it and then it deletes it. That is what this stuff does to the human body. But it's not just viruses. It's harmful bacteria, toxins, even mutant cells, you name it. It's like the body's been turned back to its factory settings."

"It's the ultimate magic bullet. Supersedes anything and everything in the pharmacological armoury," Martha said.

"But that would be the greatest medical discovery in history," Gwen stated.

Martha pulled up an image of an insect. It was like a cross between a mosquito and a mayfly "Exactly. Except, it comes bundled with a lethal alien parasite."

"Ah, so not so great a discovery," Jack said.

Owen looked at Ianto, "Any idea what this is?"

Ianto looked at him "What? You think just because I'm a Time Lord I can recognise every alien there is?"

"You can't?" asked Martha.

"But you're sure it's an alien," Owen said.

Ianto sighed "Owen, to me _you're _an alien. Only since this is your planet I'm the alien" he shook his head to clear it "I don't think it's an earthling, that's all I can tell you. That and it looks like something out of a 1950's B movie."

Jack caught his eyes, "Are you really sure?"

Ianto sighed again "I never finished the Academy and when I was with the Doctor we didn't cover alien recognition in depth."

"All right, let's move on," Jack said.

…TORCHWOOD…TORCHWOOD…TORCHWOOD…TORCHWOOD…

* * *

Tosh was working on hacking into the Pharm's systems. Jack was standing behind her, watching. She turned to look at him. "I can't hack in there, Jack. And if I keep on trying with a brute-force approach, they'll know they're under attack. And I don't know if the scout knife would make much difference in that regard."

Jack sighed, she might have a point. The scout knife would make things too easy and that might be detected too "An alien life form is preying on the human's bloodstream. I need a way in there."

"Tosh," Ianto called "I've got the results of that research. On the screen now."

A website appeared on Tosh's screen. Jack looked at it as well. It looked like the Pharm was looking for volunteers.

"Ianto, that's brilliant!" Tosh said "they're in the market for volunteers."

Owen and Martha came up to the workstations.

Jack nodded "That's understandable, given their wastage rate."

"Then one of us goes undercover," suggested Gwen.

Jack shook his head "No, we don't know enough about the workings of that place. Too many things could go wrong."

Martha spoke up "Unless you were to but a medic in there."

Jack wasn't happy about it but he knew Martha was the best one for the job. The best human anyway, who knows what they would do to Ianto if they got a hold of his blood work?

…TORCHWOOD…TORCHWOOD…TORCHWOOD…TORCHWOOD…

* * *

Ianto and Martha were in the medical bay.

"Okay," he said "these are the plans for the Pharm's buildings." He took out the plans "From what Jack and Owen saw, they reckon that the main house contains Copley's office, medical research suites and the accommodation for the clinical trials subjects."

She was looking at him.

"What?" he asked, uncomfortable.

"Nothing, I just think it's great you're a Time Lord."

"Yes, well…"

"So, what did you and the Doctor get up to?"

Ianto sighed "How 'bout this; when we've finished with this Pharm thing we exchange stories?"

She smiled "Sure."

"We can create a club for former Doctor companions. Now, back to work, shall we?"

"Oh of course," Martha looked at the plans "What about the buildings at the rear?"

"Restricted area, fenced off, armed security. Jack thinks that's where the readings of alien life forms came from."

"Cool," there was a sparkle in her eyes that Ianto figured must have come from her travels with the Doctor.

"But you don't need to go anywhere near there. I will handle them when the time comes."

"Spoilsport," she turned to her kit bag.

"The first thing you need to do is get yourself accepted as a clinical trials subject."

She nodded.

"Don't try too hard; don't draw too much attention to yourself."

"Be invisible, I can do that."

Ianto smiled slightly "Yes, I've heard. Once you're in, we need you to gain access to the Pharm's IT systems, close down the system firewalls and security protocols. That way Tosh can gain access to the files and see what they're really up to."

She picked up her kit and turned back to him "Industrial espionage. Very civilised."

"Once you've done that, get out. Don't take any unnecessary risks."

"Understood."

"Cool."

She was looking at him again "So, Jack asked me if I could get you a UNIT cap to wear."

Ianto felt his face heat up "Did he? Well, red is my colour." He picked up the files and made for the stairs "at least in this incarnation, last time it was green."

"So am I right in thinking that you and he…?"

Ianto stopped halfway up the steps and looked back at her "We…" that was a very good question, one that he and Jack needed to have a VERY long talk about "it's a long story and I'm not sure but at the very least, we dabble."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," he gave her a smile.

"So, what's his dabbling like?"

"Innovative."

"Really?"

"Bordering on the avant garde."

"Wow."

"Oh yeah," Ianto was momentarily lost in thought. He shook it off "Huh, so shall we get your cover story sorted?" He started up the steps again.

"Absolutely," she ran to catch up with him "I have a question though."

He nodded "Sure."

"How'd you become human? How wasn't it your choice?"

Ianto sighed "As a younger Time Lord, teenager really I was a bit of a rebel. The Doctor was my idol."

"Really?"

"Really. I skipped classes and I borrowed, well stole my father's Tardis—I didn't have a license. Never even took the test. Anyway, I went gallivanting around and I met Jack on his home planet. He was a teenager too."

Martha's eyes were wide "No way. You knew Jack before?"

"Yeah, we travelled together for awhile till my conscience got the better of me" he told her the quick condensed version of what the council had done to punish him and of the dreams he'd had as a human and of the couple days leading up to opening the watch.

"Wow," she breathed "That must have been hard waking up like that."

Ianto shrugged "Now, cover story."

…...

Ianto gave her the fake ID "First name Samantha. Thought the Jones would be safe."

"Okay. How do I stay in touch?"

"Communication's very tricky," Tosh said "The whole place could be wired. We don't want you chattering away to us and being overheard."

"But I want to monitor you at all times," said Jack.

"So?"

Tosh showed her the camera contacts.

"I don't need contact lenses," Martha said.

"You need these."

Owen helped Martha put them in. She blinked and looked around. She saw the computer screen "Oh, I'm a camera!"

Jack smiled "As Chris Isherwood once said to me when we were cruising the Kurfurstendamm."

Toshiko typed on the keyboard "And we…can…text." She had typed U LOOK WE C on the screen.

"Wow!" exclaimed Martha.

"Power comes from the body heat, so they only work when you're wearing them," Tosh explained.

Owen smirked "Yeah, so you have to wear them everywhere."

"Well, I'll be doing some things with my eyes shut then." Martha told him.

"In case of emergency we can speak directly to you," Jack said.

"The lens will communicate with your sensory neuroreceptors. Bypasses the auditory system" Tosh said.

"But can't these signals be intercepted?" Martha asked.

Ianto's turn, "Alien technology. Which exploits a solution to the EPR paradox."

"Oh, quantum entanglement of remote particles. Okay, cool." No wonder the Doctor travelled with her.

Ianto smiled "Yeah."

Jack grinned "Did I mention she was brilliant?"

…TORCHWOOD…TORCHWOOD…TORCHWOOD…TORCHWOOD…

Later that night Ianto and Gwen raced to reach Elin Morgan's flat before this Billy Davis character got there. They hoped to save her. Ianto had brought along the singularity scalpel intending to use it to get those bugs out of the woman before they killed her.

Gwen punched something into the GPS.

"What's that?" Ianto asked.

"Billy Davis is mobile. He'll be at Elin's flat in three minutes."

"Hold on" Ianto stepped on the gas and used his scout knife for extra speed. They reached the flat about a minute before Billy Davis did.

Gwen stopped him from injecting Elin with the needle and Ianto zapped him with the stun gun.

Ianto tapped his Blue Tooth "Jack, we've got Billy Davis. He could help get you into the Pharm." He then got out the singularity scalpel and focused it on Elin "Cross your fingers" he said to Gwen.

"Do you know what you're doing?"

"I fixed it didn't I?" He got as many larva as he could find, anything that didn't belong in the human anatomy he zapped. "She's clear."

"We still have to take her in though. She's still paralysed."

…TORCHWOOD…TORCHWOOD…TORCHWOOD…TORCHWOOD…

* * *

Ianto and Jack took Billy Davis down to the cells while Owen checked over Elin. It looked like she would be fine but Owen decided to freeze her till everything blew over—just in case. Once they rescued Martha and shut down the Pharm they would unfreeze Elin, double check she's fine and then retcon her like nothing happened.

…

At Jack's signal Ianto led a chained weevil into the space they were keeping Billy.

"Merciful Christ! What the…" Billy screamed.

Ianto let the weevil run toward Billy, the chain ran out mere inches away from the assassin's face. Ah, using a weevil as an interrogation tactic; the Doctor would disapprove. Oh well.

"They have a tendency to act up," Jack said calmly.

It was getting difficult to hold the weevil "Losing him!" Ianto shouted.

"Please!" Billy begged.

"Something to say, Billy?" Jack said.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you want, just get it away from me! Get it off me!"

Ianto used the weevil spray and shoved the weevil back in his cell. He watched the interrogation from the end of the room.

"Okay, Billy" said Jack "You've been on a killing spree, why?"

"I work for the Pharm! They'd been giving people this Reset drug. But there were these side effects - parasites or something. They were gonna die anyway, so I had to get rid of them before any weird symptoms showed up ... in public."

"Okay, Billy, we're going into the Pharm and you're going to front it for us."

Billy nodded "Yeah, yeah okay. My stomach!" he gasped for breath "My stomach! My stomach!" He screamed and seemed to be in intense pain. Blood spurted out of his mouth.

"Whoa" said Owen.

"This isn't good" Ianto muttered worriedly.

Billy started to convulse. Jack held him "Owen, we need him alive!"

Owen scrambled with the equipment on the table "Yeah, all right, I'm flying blind here Jack!"

"Do something!"

Owen picked up the singularity scalpel "Let's start with this."

"Careful Owen," Ianto said, moving to look over his shoulder "I don't know if that thing needs recharged or not."

Billy was gagging and choking on his own blood.

"Okay. I think-I think I've got it, okay?" An image of the Mayfly creature appeared on the scalpel's monitor. "I've got the calibrations right. I can get it out of him."

But before Owen could use it, Billy and the Mayfly did a very fine impression of that scene in _Alien_. The Mayfly had burst out of Billy's stomach causing blood and guts to splatter. Some got on Ianto's shoes.

"Whoa!" he and Owen both exclaimed.

"God!" Jack pointed to the alien on the floor "Owen, deal with it!"

Owen handed the scalpel to Ianto and picked up some salad tongs.

"Are you sure you had those calibrations right?"

"They were right, Jack" Ianto told him "but the thing exploded before Owen could turn the last knob."

Owen examined the Mayfly "He must have breathed in larva when one of his victims died. This could have been me, or Martha."

…

Not even half an hour later Ianto was walking past the workstations when Tosh beckoned him.

"Ianto, what have you done with Billy Davis's body?"

"Um, I was just about to dispose of it. Why?"

"I've thought of a way we could use him to get us into the Pharm," she typed away at her keyboard and pointed to the screen.

Ianto stared at it in horror. She intended to place the body in the driver's seat while the truck was controlled by computer.

"Clever, huh?" she smiled.

"Oh, you are warped on the inside. How do you think of these things?"

He started to walk away.

"I'll take that as a compliment." He heard her say.

He supposed her idea was the easiest way to sneak in. He couldn't use his scout knife to control the car, nor could he use it to sneak past all the guards the Pharm was sure to have.

…TORCHWOOD…TORCHWOOD…TORCHWOOD…TORCHWOOD…

* * *

They drove Billy Davis' vehicle normally most of the way to the Pharm. Just out of range of their sensors they stopped and put Tosh's plan into action.

"Ianto," Jack said "we may not be able to save all the aliens they have there. Will you be okay with that?"

"I'm not the Doctor am I? I'll be fine." If the aliens were being experimented on then maybe it was better that they were put out of their misery. "Too bad he's not here though," Ianto added "he'd be right pissed off and put the fear of God into Copley."

…

They made it past the gate with no problems. Why the hell wasn't Tosh working for NASA? NASA would probably love her.

As they got out of the vehicle Jack ordered Ianto and the girls to check out Zone A where the aliens were kept. He and Owen would save Martha.

Ianto had his sonic scout knife at the ready as they made their way to Zone A "Let's not waste time trying to crack it, all right?" He waved the knife over the security key pad "damn it, dead locked sealed. Do your thing Tosh."

Gwen covered them with her gun.

Tosh cracked the code in seconds and they went through the gate. She cracked the building's code too. Gwen went in first, and then Ianto and Tosh covered them from behind. There were containers lining the building and Ianto could tell nearly all of them were full. They found a black woman kneeling at one of the containers.

Gwen pointed her gun "Hands above your head!"

The woman stood with her hands up. According to what they had discovered the woman was Copley's gal Friday, surname of Plummer.

"Ianto," Tosh indicated one of the containers.

Ianto looked; inside was a weevil. It was suffering "Bloody hell."

"What's happening here?" Gwen asked.

Plummer lowered her hands "This is what the Pharm is all about."

"Torture?" Ianto looked at her as if she were deranged.

"We farm captive aliens for the exotic chemical products they metabolize," she seemed unfazed by the look Ianto was giving her. She was really off her trolley.

"What the hell do you get from a weevil?"

"Some pesticides, and a quite powerful chemical defoliant," she turned towards another container. This one contained a full grown Mayfly, "But the weevils aren't what's going to clinch the Nobel for us. The Mayfly, our feedstock for Reset. Given time, we'll tweak the product for human use, and then it'll be bigger than penicillin."

Ianto was disgusted by what he was seeing, most of these creatures were sentient. He called Jack and walked away from the others "Jack, I can give you a report on Zone A. They're holding dozens of creatures. They're using them as test subjects. Jack they're suffering too much. I don't think we can help them."

"Understood, Ianto," Jack's voice buzzed in his ear "Tell Tosh to go for total shutdown." He clicked off.

"Tosh," Ianto went over to her "shut it down. There's nothing we can do for them."

"You can't do that!" Plummer protested.

Ianto glared at her and said harshly "Yes we can and if you want a higher authority, I'd be happy to call him. But you don't want me to call him."

They led Plummer out of the building and back to where the vehicle was.

Jack, Owen and Martha came out of the main building soon after. Gwen frisked Plummer.

Jack looked at Tosh who was working away at her laptop "Do it" he said.

From overhead a computerised version of Plummer's voice said "Facility shut down in progress. All personnel must evacuate immediately," everywhere the lights were going out "Facility shut down in progress. All personnel must evacuate immediately."

"Okay," Jack said "let's go!"

Out of the corner of his eye Ianto saw Copley exit the main building. He was speaking to Martha with a gun pointed at her "Did you really think I was going to let you just walk away?"

Owen stepped in front of Martha.

Copley continued "You've ruined everything I've worked for."

Ianto moved his scout knife ever so slightly and aimed it at Copley's gun.

"Now, let's not be stupid. Okay?" Owen said calmly "we're both rational men, scientists." He moved closer to Copley "I know you don't want to shoot."

Copley pulled the trigger but nothing happened. His gun was jammed and…he dropped it with a yelp…very hot.

In a very Doctor-like move Ianto flipped his scout knife in the air and caught it with a flourish.

Jack rushed to Copley and restrained him "You just earned yourself a one way ticket back to the States."

…TORCHWOOD…TORCHWOOD…TORCHWOOD…TORCHWOOD…

* * *

"What'll happen to Copley?" Martha asked as she took another slice of pizza.

Jack leaned back in his chair "Does it matter? He won't be bothering us again." Jack didn't want to tell her what they had done with him, in case it got back to the Doctor. He wanted the Doctor to trust Torchwood after all. Aaron Copley would wake up with a severe case of amnesia and likely spend the rest of his life in a nursing home back in the States. Ianto had found one in Missouri that would suit Copley just fine.

"It was really lucky that his gun jammed" Gwen said.

"Yeah and completely melted on the inside" Jack looked at Ianto who did his best to look innocent.

Martha smiled "That was you, wasn't it? You used your sonic knife to jam the gun."

Ianto shrugged "I owed Owen."

"That's right you did" Owen rubbed his shoulder where Ianto had shot him months ago as if it still bothered him "Thanks though." He said this so quietly Ianto barely heard him.

"You know," Martha said to Jack "I don't think I've seen the screwdriver jam a gun."

"Well," Jack sat up straight "Ianto does have a scout knife; it can do more than put up shelves."

"That reminds me," Ianto snapped his fingers "I need to fix that shelf in your office."

* * *

**Yes I know; I cut off the flashback just as it was getting good. I'm sorry but I don't want to change the rating of this story. Besides, in that flashback Ianto's not his current incarnation anyway. I ask you to use you own imagination and tell me what you think happened on that picnic blanket.**

**That said…**

**Since Owen in NOT dead I won't bother with the next episode and possibly the one after. I'll think of something else though. I might just skip ahead to Gwen's wedding.**

**Anyway, I've got really interesting plans coming up. It involves Torchwood 4. And Romana. **

**Interested?**

**Please review.**

**TTFN**


	11. Declarations and the Search Begins

**Guess what? I've upped the rating on this story. Why? Because I felt like I cheated you in the last chapter with that unfinished love scene. I decided, why the hell not? I'll put one in this chapter, it'll be a different one though. I think you'd like this chapter anyway, especially since Jack and Ianto are the only ones with dialogue—well, expect for the video at the end, oh get your minds out of the gutter, not that kind of video. The others will be more involved in the next chapter.**

**Reviews make me happy.**

**

* * *

**

Ianto woke up earlier than usual—he may have overdone it with the caffeine in the java martinis he'd made for him and Jack. Once he'd slept off the alcohol, the caffeine took affect. So when he awoke at 4:30 in the morning he had a blazing headache and his hearts were pounding a mile a minute. Definitely too much caffeine and more coffee wouldn't help just now—damn it. He resigned himself to having a cup of herbal tea. While he waited for the water to boil he figured maybe some work would help but what to work on? There was so much to choose from.

He sat down and turned on his computer, staring at it blankly for a moment or two. He decided to go through the emails for starters, see if anything popped. Archie in Torchwood Two wanted to borrow something even Jack shouldn't be allowed to touch. The request was going to be denied of course…wait a minute. Ah, yes, brilliant! Now that Ianto was a Time Lord again, perhaps he could use his knowledge to find out what happened to Torchwood Four. He was just about to start the preliminary research when the kettle whistled.

After he got his tea, he got to work. He started with the basics, where Torchwood 4 was located and who was working there at the time of the disappearance. Torchwood 4 was an underground base like Torchwood 3 and was supposed to be just outside of Belfast in Northern Ireland. But almost a full decade ago—nine years and eleven months to be precise Torchwood 4 vanished. Seven people vanished with it, including one Winifred Jones who was on loan from Torchwood 3. The personnel files were still on record as the employees were still considered missing. Once they were proven dead, all records—computerised records anyway would be erased. Torchwood 4 had been having severe problems with their communications and everything else electronic. Winifred Jones was an expert and Alex, the commander of TW 3 at the time agreed to send her to help. TW 1 obviously didn't care. TW 4 disappeared with Winifred inside. Members of the remaining TW units, Jack included searched but it was like TW 4 was never there. Curious.

Needing more than just this to go on, Ianto went through the personnel files starting with TW 3 operative Winifred Jones. The accompanying photo showed a thin woman with long brown hair and big brown eyes and an even bigger smile. According to her file she was a genius in almost everything from computers to bioengineering and rocket science. Her nickname was Fred and she was quite young, only in her twenties. She wore a lab coat in her photo and a…wait, that necklace looked familiar. Ianto zoomed in on it. The pendant was a small flat disc, on that was what to any human would be the number eight, etched in gold, the main colours were orange and crimson, Prydonian colours. And in the exact centre was the Gallifreyan version of the letter R. Ianto had given such a medallion to Romana when she graduated the Academy. But it was impossible wasn't it? This couldn't be his sister, could it? Could she have escaped the war as well? It was too much to hope for.

"Ianto" Jack called "it's too early to be awake. Where…?"

Ianto closed the window on the screen and stood "I'm right here. Sorry. I couldn't sleep."

Jack came over to him "That's okay. What were you doing?"

Ianto didn't want to tell Jack about Winifred Jones's necklace just yet and what it could mean but he did say "I was thinking that maybe as a personal project—when I have time of course that I could try and find Torchwood 4. Would that be all right?"

Jack kissed him "By all means, if you think you can find them, have at it. Let me know if you find anything."

"I will."

"Now," Jack indicated Ianto's mug "is that tea you're drinking?"

"Huh? Oh yeah" Ianto picked it up "I needed something to slow my heart rate but I think I'm fine now. Do you want to go back to bed?"

Jack slid a hand down Ianto's arm "Only if you do."

Ianto smiled "why I asked."

…

Ianto had wanted to search through the storage locker containing Fred's things that night but he got a little distracted. The previous night Jack and Gwen had dealt with an alien and later that morning, Gwen had called in a near panic. They made her un-pregnant easily with the Singularity Scalpel because Ianto had fixed it so well. But then they had to deal with a very angry female nostrovite. After that was taken care of Gwen and Rhys were married and the reception went off without a hitch.

Ianto had realised while he travelled with the Doctor just how much he still loved Jack and wanted to be with him. He was also starting to see that maybe Jack still really loved him too. He fingered the ring in his pocket as he watched Jack dance with Gwen. It was now or never; he walked up to them.

TW…TW…TW…TW…

* * *

Before Ianto had opened the watch, Jack loved him but Jack was also in love with Gwen. At least he thought he was. The truth was Jack had never stopped loving Ianto, the Time Lord and while Jack had rented his heart to others in the century and a half since, Ianto always owned the rights to it. In the months since Ianto came back to him Jack had realised that he'd confused his feelings for Gwen for something more than they were. He cared for her, loved her as a friend but nothing more. It was Ianto, only Ianto that he wanted and it would always be only Ianto. But Ianto had been rather reluctant to fully address their relationship the past few months, especially when it came to their marriage. Ianto had been confused though about who he was now and Jack respected that. Ianto may have looked different and was now slightly less adventurous but Jack didn't feel he was that different than he was before. Jack would always love him no matter his incarnation. Jack hoped that Ianto would realise that and talk to him soon because Jack was getting tired of waiting. If Ianto didn't say something soon, Jack would have to take action himself, as soon as he got the courage to bring it up that is. He didn't want to say anything that would push Ianto further away. These were his thoughts as he danced with Gwen that evening. He danced with her because they were friends and he always danced with the bride. He used to crash weddings just to dance with the bride and sometimes the groom, if the groom was into that.

Suddenly Ianto came up to them and cleared his throat. Gwen stepped back, clearly thinking Ianto meant to dance with her but he took hold of Jack instead.

Jack pulled him close and smiled "I was gonna ask you next."

"I grew impatient" he rested his chin on Jack's shoulder. They didn't really move their feet, just swayed to the music. "Does it bother you," Ianto said after awhile "that she didn't choose you?"

Surprised by the question Jack pulled back a little to look into Ianto's eyes "What makes you ask that?"

"I always felt that Ianto Jones was your second choice" he spoke softly and his cheeks were tinged with red.

Jack kissed his forehead "Ianto Jones was never a choice. I didn't choose him, he was given to me. After all that's happened I have to believe it's fate."

Ianto's eyes shone "That's very romantic."

"I know, not usually my style but you're the exception." Jack looked over at Gwen and Rhys briefly and at Tosh and Owen who were dancing closely "Do you remember when we got married?"

"Like it were yesterday. We'd been in the Vegas Galaxies for a week and we were actually only tipsy. We thought we try and climb the Luxor 17."

Jack laughed a little "Didn't work out though, did it?"

"If that pool of pudding hadn't been there I would have had to regenerate. Then you said 'Screw this, let's get married instead'."

"And you asked me if I meant it because you'd fallen in love with me and you didn't want to risk your hearts like that unless I was as committed as you were" Jack put his hands on Ianto's waist.

"Then you kissed me, mouth full of butterscotch pudding and said 'Of course I love you, wouldn't have asked if I didn't'."

"We got cleaned up, got a couple of rings and went to a—was it a Star Trek themed chapel?"

Ianto's cheeks got even redder "Unfortunately. I actually told that to the Doctor and he laughed and laughed some more."

Jack felt his own cheeks burn "One reason why we shouldn't tell him stuff."

Ianto nodded "Yep but on the bright side, he acknowledges our marriage. Says married in the Vegas Galaxies means you're married everywhere."

Jack smiled, did this mean… "He does?"

"He's the elder Time Lord and until further notice he's the Council."

"That's great" Jack kissed him again.

"I have something for you" Ianto suddenly sounded more nervous.

Jack arched an eyebrow "Oh? What?"

"Just a little something I came across in my travels. I uh managed to convince the Doctor to take me back to the Vegas Galaxies about five minutes after you and I left so I could look for this" he pulled something out of his pocket and showed it to Jack. It was a wedding band.

On closer inspection it was the one Ianto had given when they got married but it'd been a little big for him at the time and slipped off at some point "I thought I lost it."

"You did but I found it. Jack, I know now that I still love you and" he slipped the ring onto Jack's finger "I want to be your husband again if you'll still have me."

In response Jack kissed him deeply and said "Of course Ianto, that's what I want. My heart has always and will always belong to you. Do you wanna make it official by present day standards?"

"Well, just as long as it's not in another Star Trek chapel."

…TW…TW…TW…TW…TW…

* * *

That night after checking on the Hub Ianto and Jack went back to Ianto's flat. It was quite frankly a touch more comfortable and conducive to love making than the Hub.

"You hungry?" Ianto asked once they were inside.

"I could eat" Jack sat down on the couch "what do you have? I think most of the take away places are closed by now. The ones I like anyway."

"Yeah, let me check the kitchen. Make yourself at home" Ianto went to his kitchen and began to look through the fridge and cupboards. He didn't have much in the way of food as he'd been spending most of his time at the Hub lately. He did have a few things that hadn't expired yet though. The milk was still good, so were the eggs but the cheese was mouldy. Ianto shut the fridge with a sigh and then an idea came to him. He went back to the living room where Jack had his feet propped up on the coffee table.

Ianto sat next to him and glared at his feet. Jack got the message and put his feet on the floor "Sorry. So, what do you have?"

"A better idea" Ianto pulled out his scout knife and took hold of Jack's left wrist "we'll go somewhere that's still open and if it makes you feel better I'll undo it before we run into the Doctor again."

Jack grinned "Know what? I don't care about that anymore."

"Good. Now, where to? It's almost ten here, so how about somewhere in America? It's lunchtime in Hawaii and" Ianto checked the weather on his phone "a beautiful day to walk along the beach."

Jack put his arm around him "Sounds good to me. I've been meaning to try surfing again."

"Remember what happened the last time?"

"That was a misunderstanding and on the Big Island so as long as we avoid that we should be fine."

"Yeah, besides the year was 1989, no one would recognise us anyway. We'll go to Honolulu. Do you have swimming trunks?"

"I have a speedo."

Ianto thought about it and tugged at his collar "As nice as that would be for me, with that cock of yours I don't know if it's very appropriate for a beach that's likely to have children."

Jack laughed "Good point. Torchwood credit card can be used anywhere. We'll buy something when we get there."

"Good and you still have that psychic paper I gave you, yes?"

"Don't go anywhere without it."

"All right let's go. I've been craving Hawaiian coffee."

…

* * *

"Every time Jack, every fucking time!" Ianto shouted as they ran from a gang of male Hawaiians "Haven't you learned to think before you speak?"

"I didn't think Time Lords swore" Jack grabbed his arm and they started zig zagging through tourists.

"My mother was from the outskirts of Wild Endeavour, lower class country people. Swore like sailors. Come on this way!"

"Fight like men Howlies!" shouted one of the Hawaiians.

"I am not a howlie!" Ianto shouted back at them. He and Jack ran off the beach and onto the street. "Jack, that van!" Ianto pointed his scout knife at a red van.

"Are you serious?"

"They out number us Jack, get in the car!" the dove into the van, Ianto on the left and Jack on the right.

"Um, Ianto?"

"Oh crap" Ianto realised that he was on the driver's side. He used his knife to start the engine. Neither one of them spoke till the gang had disappeared from the rear-view mirror. Thank-fully they hadn't followed.

"We actually stole a car" Jack said with disbelief in his voice.

"We've done it before" Ianto glanced at him "You've been letting the Doctor influence you, haven't you?"

"Guilty as charged" then he grinned and laughed "We stole a car!"

"I know!" Ianto laughed too.

"Thrilling" Jack slapped his knee and leaned back "God, I haven't felt this young in years."

"Oh it's great" Ianto agreed "I can be myself around you, Jack."

Jack put a hand on Ianto's thigh "I know the feeling. So, where are we going?"

"I have no idea but I don't want to take this back to the motel. We were arrested last time we stole a car because we stayed near where we parked it."

"I remember; 1930 Chicago, Prohibition and the Great Depression. We were chased by gangsters."

"And why were we chased by gangsters Jack?"

"I made the wrong comment to the wrong person."

"And why was that?"

Jack sighed "I didn't fully understand that the 20th century was very different than the 51st. I know better now."

"Then what just happened?"

"I said 'now' and the last time we were chased by Hawaiians, we'd just left San Francisco and I was frazzled."

"And who's fault was that?" Ianto turned a corner sharply.

Jack suddenly grabbed the wheel and jerked it to the right.

"What the hell?"

"You were drifting onto the wrong side of the road, Ianto. And that turn you made back there, you did illegally."

"Oops" Ianto glanced in the rear-view mirror "that would explain why that cop wants us to pull over." Ianto did so "I really hope this hasn't been reported stolen yet."

…...

Jack took over the driving after they got away from the thankfully female officer. They didn't get a ticket, merely a warning, they'd both had their psychic paper with them and of course the ladies loved those Welsh vowels. Ianto had thickened his accent. Jack's smile helped too—that and they'd both been shirtless.

"We should ditch this car" Jack said "we can teleport back to the motel."

"What I was thinking. Let's make it quick, I want you so much right now," Ianto's voice was thick with lust. Jack pulled over and parked along a sidewalk.

…

As soon as they appeared in their motel room, they tumbled to the bed in a flurry of kisses. Ianto moved his mouth to Jack's chest and kissed his way along the collarbone. Jack loved it when Ianto was on top, he felt safe, it felt so right.

Ianto began sucking at Jack's left nipple and Jack took the opportunity to work down Ianto's trunks. Ianto kicked them off completely with a shower of sand and then he yanked off Jack's trunks.

"Much more like it" Ianto murmured and moved his mouth to Jack's other nipple.

"Ianto" Jack moaned. He put a hand on Ianto's neck and guided their lips back together so their cocks rubbed against each other. Jack then decided it would be fun to fight for dominance; he hooked a leg around Ianto and flipped him over so that Jack was now on top.

Ianto smiled "Ooh, I like this game." The wrestling went on for a little while longer till they somehow ended up on the floor and Jack relented—he really did want Ianto on top anyway. Ianto gave him a kiss "Pinned ya" he said and then took hold of the mini captain.

Jack moaned in pleasure "Oh yes."

Ianto rubbed and squeezed for a few moments, getting Jack even harder before replacing his hand with his mouth.

Jack put a hand on the back of Ianto's head and thrust his hips upwards. "You better hurry and get inside me. I wanna come with you."

Ianto took his mouth away from Jack's cock and kissed his belly button "As you wish, my love." He licked two of his fingers and then stuck them inside Jack and began massaging him.

Jack threw his head back when Ianto rubbed against his prostate.

Ianto looked at him "I don't think we brought any lubricant."

"Don't care, just fuck me."

Ianto delved into him to the hilt and Jack saw stars as his eyes rolled back into his head "Oh God!"

"You okay?"

"Perfect, keep going!" Jack bucked up his hips as Ianto pumped in and out, slowly at first but working up speed.

They released their juices together and Ianto collapsed on top of Jack and nuzzled his neck. "How do you feel?"

"I think we need to do it without lube more often—that was amazing."

Ianto lifted his head a little and looked around "We've made a mess."

"That's what motel rooms are for."

"I suppose but we should get home soon. We didn't exactly tell anyone where we were going."

"Good point. I had fun though."

"Me too" Ianto kissed him "and I just remembered I might have a box of instant butterscotch pudding somewhere."

…TW…TW…TW…TW…

* * *

Nearly a month later…

Ianto had started to walk away but stopped and turned around "Jack?"

"Yeah?" Jack put the flask in the safe and turned to face him.

The experience with the creepy traveling show people had reminded Ianto just how much he missed his family—his Time Lord family, his sister especially. He licked his lips "I need to talk to you."

Jack walked over to him "What's wrong?"

"I miss my sister" Ianto's eyes stung "this case reminded me. That family, the mother and father, brother and sister. My family was like that. Romy was a little older though in comparison."

"Romy?"

"My nickname for her, short for Romanadvoratrelundar. I guess I haven't told you about her before. I'm sorry."

"That's okay, Ianto. I understand. So her name was…what did you say?"

"She travelled with the Doctor when he was in his fourth incarnation, he called her Romana."

"Pretty name."

Ianto took a breath, it was time to tell Jack. "I was looking at the files of those missing with Torchwood 4" he moved to Jack's computer and pulled up the file on Winifred Jones "I think this woman could be Romana."

Jack looked at the picture "That's Fred, she was on loan to 4 when they disappeared. Why do you think she's your sister?"

Ianto zoomed in on her necklace "The necklace, I gave one exactly like that to Romy when she graduated Prydon Academy. Did you ever wonder about it?"

Jack looked more closely at the necklace "No, I don't think I ever really noticed it. She was a sweet girl, genius, it would explain a lot. You think your sister was hiding as a human?"

Ianto shrugged "It's possible. The Doctor didn't go into detail about how they parted ways, all he would tell me was that they disagreed on something." A horrible thought struck Ianto "You never slept with her, right?" he found himself saying.

Jack got the message "No, she wasn't interested and for once I'm glad."

"Good. I'd hate to have to kick you in the balls."

Jack cringed and then put an arm over Ianto's shoulders "Any ideas what happened to them, Torchwood 4?"

"I've got a few theories but first I need to see the locker containing Ms Jones' belongings."

TW…TW…TW…TW…TW…TW…

* * *

The next afternoon…

Jack and Ianto stood outside the storage locker simply staring at it for a few moments. It seemed Ianto was a little apprehensive about what he might or might not find inside. They hadn't told the team what they were up to yet, they both agreed they needed proof first. If Fred was a Time Lady or not, they'd still try to find Torchwood 4 but her being a Time Lady would make them try that much faster.

Ianto took a breath "Okay, let's go in" he used his scout knife to unlock the door and he opened it up. They stepped inside shining their torches.

"You okay?" Jack asked seeing that Ianto was immediately fixated on something large covered with a sheet.

"Don't know. Did you move these things in here?"

"Not my job at the time. Nobody trusted me not break stuff."

Ianto sighed "I wish Alex hadn't killed himself. I think I'd like him" he moved over to the object, took several deep breaths and pulled the sheet off revealing a simple looking wooden wardrobe. Ianto sank to his knees with a single sob.

Jack went over to him "Ianto?"

Ianto snuffled "My father's Tardis, I'd know it anywhere. This is the shape he kept it in whenever it was safe at home."

"You don't have a key do you?" Jack asked.

"If I did I'd be inside by now. I never gave you one?"

"No. You wanna try the Doctor's key?"

Ianto shook his head "Pointless, Tardis keyholes are like snowflakes. Each one is unique. Besides this is a Type 80 Tardis, the Doctor has a Type 40—very retro" he shone his torch around at all the boxes "I don't feel like looking for one. I know how to break into Dad's Tardis" he pulled what appeared to be a simple lock pick from his pocket. Within moments he had the door open and he stood up.

Jack stared at him and shook his head "You will always be a punk in butler's clothing won't you?"

Ianto smiled slightly "Anything's possible." He stepped inside the Tardis. It had been dark in there before but as soon as Ianto was inside, the lights came on. Jack followed.

The interior was wood panelled like the last time Jack had seen it. Ianto walked around the console, eyes over bright. He was about to go down a hallway when Jack noticed that the console was flashing "Ianto."

Ianto turned and saw the flashing. It was coming from a video monitor "Okay, it shouldn't be doing that" he pressed a button and the face of who Jack knew to be Winifred Jones appeared on screen.

"Hello" she said "My name is Romanadvoratrelundar and I am the eldest child and only daughter of the Tailor and Lydayadvoratrelundara. Only the Doctor will be able to access the next message." The words began to loop.

"Oh that just figures" Ianto grumbled as he pulled out his mobile "we could use his help anyway. I just hope he's up to it. He might be a bit tired after that Sontaran thing the other day."

"I know I would be" Jack said.

…

* * *

**I do hope you liked this chapter. The next one will be up when it's up, you never know with me. Please review and tell me what you think, if you like where I'm going that is. I don't care to know if you don't like it. Anyway, I also hope that sex scene was adequate, it's not exactly my forte but you'll get another one in the next chapter of "Not Unbreakable" as well.**

**I may have misspelled 'nostrovite' and 'howlies' if so I'll fix it later. I'll look it up maybe this evening or tomorrow morning when I have time. Howlie by the way is Hawaiian for 'white person' and/or 'from the mainland', it's derogatory.**

**By the way, I love and admire the Hawaiian culture and when I can afford it (whenever that is) I'm going to visit there.  
**

**Okay so here's the time line for the "Wild Endeavour" universe, so you know where we are. First of all it's 2008, because that's when the airdate was and I want to stay with that.**

**Order of events:**

**Ianto's travels with the Doctor**

**The events of "Reset"**

**The events of "Something Borrowed" (which happened in this chapter)**

**The events of Doctor Who series 4, the Sontaran episodes (which I didn't want to deal with so I mentioned it in passing)**

**The events of "From Out of the Rain" (which I also just breezed by because I want to get to the fun part—fun for me anyway), while this happened the events of "The Doctor's Daughter" were also taking place. **

**So when Ianto calls the Doctor, he and Donna will have just dropped Martha off, just so you know.**

**Any questions, comments, concerns, please let me know.**

**TTFN **


	12. Inside the Family Tardis

**So sorry for the long wait, gang. But this is a tough one. It's hard to write for the Doctor. Anyway, this is a relatively short chapter but I think it gets the point across and I couldn't keep you all waiting any longer.**

**Hope you like it.**

**Chapter title: Inside the Family Tardis**

**

* * *

**

Just as the Doctor and Donna got back inside the Tardis, the mobile rang.

"Who is it this time?" Donna asked.

The Doctor picked up the phone and sighed "A friend" he answered "Yes, Ianto?"

"Doctor, I need you to come to Cardiff. It's very important" Ianto sounded a might stressed and excited at the same time.

The Doctor was concerned; Ianto wouldn't have him come to Cardiff unless it was an emergency "What's wrong?"

Ianto took in a breath "I'm in my father's Tardis right now."

It took a moment for the Doctor to register that "What?"

"There's a message for you, from Romana."

"WHAT?" the Doctor couldn't believe what he was hearing. Ianto wouldn't joke about this would he? In the background the Doctor heard what sounded like the ambient sounds of a Tardis.

"Listen to this," and then the Doctor heard a woman's voice "Hello" she said "My name is Romanadvoratrelundar and I am the eldest child and only daughter of the Tailor and Lydayadvoratrelundara. Only the Doctor will be able to access the next message."

"What?" the Doctor squeaked.

Ianto's voice came back on the phone "It loops after that. I'll meet you by the fountain. You'll come won't you? The message will only play for you."

The Doctor swallowed "Yes, I'll be right there." He hung up and looked at Donna "Donna, fancy a trip to Cardiff?"

Donna blinked "Cardiff? What's in Cardiff?"

* * *

…TORCHWOOD…TORCHWOOD…TORCHWOOD…TORCHWOOD…

Ianto and Jack waited up on the Plass for the Doctor's Tardis to materialise. Ianto had decided to leave Romana's Tardis and her belongings in the storage locker till he talked to the Doctor about how he found it. If Ianto had started the phone conversation with 'I was looking through the Torchwood storage facility when…' he was pretty sure the Doctor would have ignored him.

The Doctor's Tardis materialised and he and a red headed woman stepped out.

Ianto stepped over to them "Doctor, thank-you for coming."

The Doctor nodded "Donna Noble meet Ianto, it's okay, he's a Time Lord."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Noble" Ianto smiled politely.

Donna blinked "He's a what?"

The Doctor's eyes went wide "Oh, didn't I tell you?"

Donna whacked him in the side "No."

The Doctor scooted away from her "Must have."

Jack laughed "Got yourself a firecracker this time, eh Doctor?"

Donna looked at Jack with desire in her eyes "And who are you?" she enunciated each word as she moved closer to Jack.

Jack smiled and held out his hand "Hello. Captain Jack Harkness."

In precise unison Ianto and the Doctor both said "Stop it."

"I'm just saying 'hello'" Jack said defensively.

"And I don't mind" Donna slid up to him.

Ianto cleared his throat "Jack" he said in a warning tone.

Jack held up his left hand and looked at his ring "Right" he stepped away from Donna.

Donna looked back and forth between Ianto and Jack before sighing "Oh the other bus."

Ianto blinked "Bus? I thought it was team."

"Teams ride buses" Donna said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Jack moved closer to Ianto but asked the Doctor "Are all Time Lords this possessive?"

The Doctor breathed in deeply "Well, Prydonians certainly."

Ianto scoffed "We're not as bad as Patrexes."

The Doctor cocked his head for a moment "That's true. Now, how did you find it?"

Ianto took a breath "If…"

"Find what?" Donna interrupted.

Ianto ignored her and continued "If I had told you over the phone, I don't think you would have come" he sighed "can we go inside the Hub Doctor? There's something I need to show you first."

After a moment or two, the Doctor nodded.

…...

Once the four of them reached the bottom of the lift, Donna said "That…was…a…dinosaur."

"Don't worry" Jack told her "she's housetrained. Doctor, Donna, meet the rest of my team."

Tosh, Owen and Gwen approached them as they stepped off the lift.

"You didn't say we were having company" Owen said, arms crossed.

"We didn't?" Jack looked at Ianto.

Ianto shrugged "I thought you were going to tell them."

"Huh. Anyway," he indicated the Doctor and Donna "this is the Doctor and Donna Noble."

"And we're not married" Donna shook her head "so not married. He's just the Doctor and I'm Donna" she smiled at Owen "who are you?"

Jack grinned and introduced the team "That's Owen Harper, last time I checked he was single. Toshiko Sato, computer genius and this is Gwen Cooper."

The Doctor smiled at Tosh and shook her hand "Lovely to see you again."

Tosh blinked "Have we met?"

"Oh yes with the space pig."

Tosh smiled "Oh that was you. Right, Ianto said that you can regenerate. It really is a fascinating process from what I understand."

"Well," the Doctor drug out the word with a shrug and then he turned to Gwen "Hello Gwen Cooper. Can I ask how long has your family been in Cardiff?"

Gwen looked confused, as did everyone else "About a hundred years or so, why?"

The Doctor grinned "Brilliant! That's brilliant." He turned to Owen.

Owen shook his hand "That's Dr. Owen Harper, by the way."

"Just remember, Owen" said Ianto "you may be a doctor but he's _the_ Doctor, the definite article you might say."

The Doctor laughed "Couldn't have said it better myself, actually I think I did once."

"Now, Doctor if you could come with me please? Jack, if you could explain to the others why they're here?"

Jack sighed "All right."

…...

Ianto led the Doctor—and Donna apparently to Jack's office. Knowing that the Doctor allowed his companions to follow him pretty much everywhere, Ianto didn't bother to ask for privacy.

"So you're a Time Lord?" Donna said to Ianto.

"That's right" Ianto nodded and he started up Jack's computer.

Donna whacked the Doctor again "When we first met you told me you were the last one."

The Doctor scooted away from her "And I thought I was. This past Christmas I found Ianto. It's complicated Donna."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well…"

Ianto interrupted "He probably just hasn't found the right opening in the right conversation."

The Doctor nodded "yes, exactly."

"And what about what just happened with Jenny? You were acting like you were the last."

"Of my family…"

Ianto sighed "Perfectly understandable. I slip peoples' minds quite easily. Happens all the time. Who's Jenny?"

"It's compl…"

Donna interrupted "There was this planet, right, that had this machine and they jammed the Doctor's arm in it and it made him a full grown daughter. Had two hearts and everything."

Ianto's eyes were wide "What?"

The Doctor shot Donna a look and then said "But she was killed and she couldn't regenerate."

"I'm sorry."

The Doctor merely shrugged "Now what about Romana?"

"Who's Romana?" Donna asked.

"My sister" Ianto explained "she used to travel with the Doctor. Anyway," he brought up the information on Torchwood 4 "There used to be four Torchwood bases in the UK. Torchwood 1 was in London but it was destroyed in the Battle of Canary Wharf. Torchwood 2 is an office in Glasgow. Torchwood 3 is Cardiff and Torchwood 4 was just outside of Belfast but ten years ago tomorrow it vanished without a trace."

The Doctor put his glasses on and bent down to look at the computer "How'd it disappear then?"

"Nobody has been able to figure that out."

"What's that got to do with your sister?" Donna asked.

Ianto took a breath "I thought I'd try and find Torchwood 4 now that I'm a Time Lord again. Maybe I could find something that no one else could. I found out that a Torchwood 3 agent was on loan to 4 when it vanished" he brought up the file "Winifred 'Fred' Jones, genius in almost everything. I recognised the necklace" he zoomed in on it "I gave one just like that to Romana when she graduated the Academy. So I decided to check the storage locker that holds her belongings. That's when I found our Tardis."

The Doctor stared at the necklace for long moments, eyes wide and mouth slightly open.

"Doctor?" Donna waved her hand in front of his face "You okay? Oi, Spaceman snap out of it" she snapped her fingers in front of his face.

That for some reason didn't work, it seemed the Doctor was in shock and he hadn't even seen Romana's message to him yet, whatever that was about.

Donna looked at Ianto "Do Time Lords go into shock?"

"Rare but possible" Ianto tried snapping his fingers, still no response. Maybe a little insulting would work "Your mother was a hamster and your father smelt of elderberries" still nothing "Okay, I didn't want to have to do this" he stuck his head out of the office "Jack! Could you come in here please?"

A few seconds later, Jack came in "I think they're a bit miffed that we didn't tell them sooner—what's with him?" he indicated the Doctor.

"He's in shock, think you can snap him out of it?"

Jack grinned "With pleasure" he pulled the Doctor upright and kissed him smack on the mouth.

Immediately the Doctor was responsive "What? What? What? Get off" he shoved Jack away "what was that for?"

Jack just kept grinning "You were in shock."

"I wasn't. I was thinking, that's all."

Ianto rolled his eyes at Jack "You've a real fetish for Time Lords haven't you?"

"Hey, you asked me to snap him out of it."

The Doctor rolled his eyes and straightened out his suit. He looked at Ianto "Take me to Romana's Tardis. And _your_ father smelt of elderberries."

Ianto thought about it "Yeah, he did a bit, didn't he?"

…

* * *

For some reason, everyone insisted on accompanying them to the storage locker. Jack could tell that Ianto was annoyed at that but as usual, he didn't say anything. Before Ianto opened the locker door, he looked at everyone and said "here's the thing, these are my sister's belongings, and I don't want anyone touching anything yet. Okay?"

Jack nodded "Not a problem Ianto" he turned to the rest of the team "everyone do whatever Ianto and the Doctor say. They're in charge on this one."

At their nods of acknowledgment, Ianto continued "Once inside the Tardis, nobody is to touch anything except for me and the Doctor. Understood?" he looked pointedly at Jack.

Jack held up his hands "Yes I remember, 1875, Bayou LaFouche. Don't ask" he said to the others.

The Doctor sighed and shook his head. Ianto opened the door and led the way to the Tardis.

"I had to pick the lock to get in" Ianto explained "I did make a new key inside though" he pulled out said key and unlocked the door properly.

Owen was the first one to say it "It's bigger on the inside."

Tosh looked around in wonder "Amazing."

Ianto and the Doctor went over to the consol where the message from Romana was still looping.

"… only the Doctor will be able to access the next message."

The Doctor took a breath and placed a hand on the consol "I'm here" he said "the Doctor."

The message stopped looping and a new one began. "Doctor," the new Romana said with a strong Welsh accent "if you're watching this then you were right. I should have listened to you. Everything has gone wrong. Rassilon has returned and he is mad, Doctor, the whole planet is mad. I do not know why I was not affected. But there is nothing I can do. War is coming with the daleks and I fear we will lose. If anyone can survive, Doctor, I know you can. So if you're watching this then we have lost and I have made myself human. If you're watching this you have found my Tardis and now you must find me and we can put things right together. My Tardis will set me up somewhere near my brother; I only hope that the Council does not awaken him to fight in the war. If you find Ianto before me then tell him that I love him though I will tell him myself when I see him. I'm sorry Doctor, for everything. I fear that somehow this is my fault. Please find me Doctor, please and you, Ianto, and I will put things right together. We can save Gallifrey; together we will find a way." She continued in Gallifreyan for some reason and the Tardis was not supplying a translation.

When the message was over both Time Lords had tears in their eyes. Jack put his arms around Ianto who clung to him, burying in face in the crook of his neck. Ianto shook with muffled sobs.

The Doctor stared at the now blank screen for long moments before snuffling and saying "Romana, Romana, Romana, next time listen to me when I tell you stuff!" he began to pace "Rassilon! It had to be Rassilon. The entire planet! Why didn't I see it?"

Everyone watched the Doctor silently, warily; even Donna didn't try to calm him down. Jack had seen the Doctor's temper before but there was something different in his voice now. Before when the Doctor would shout and rant to try and talk sense into someone or to reprimand Jack, his voice was filled with anger sure, but also fear and caring. This time the Doctor's voice was filled with nothing but fury and hatred and it was clearly directed at himself.

He spat something in Gallifreyan that made Ianto look up shocked, the Doctor must have said a bad word and then he continued to rant in Gallifreyan. ….

Ianto stared at the Doctor in shock. The Doctor, Ianto knew wasn't one for swearing. He might say 'hell' or 'damn' from time to time but never anything worse than that but what he just said was the Time Lord equivalent of 'fuck'. Not only that but he said it in Patrexes slang. No self-respecting Prydonian would ever talk like that but then maybe the Doctor felt he didn't have a lot to be self-respecting about.

"I should have seen it!" the Doctor said again, this time in Gallifreyan "If I had known, if I had known exactly what was going on then maybe…damn it, I could have done something else! They'd still be here if it weren't for my stupidity!" he sank to his knees.

Ianto extracted himself from Jack and kneeled by the Doctor and took his hand "It's not your fault" he said gently.

"Yes it is!" the Doctor wrenched his hand away "I should have seen it!"

"Stop shouting! Have you forgotten we're not alone? The apes came with us."

"Like they can understand us? Tardis never translates Gallifreyan for human ears."

"Beside the point. Calm down, Doctor. You're supposed to be the elder Time Lord."

"But it's my fault" he practically growled.

"No it's not" Ianto enunciated "You didn't have time to see what was going on. If you hadn't done what you did, the Daleks would have won" as he said it, Ianto believed it. He hadn't been sure when he thought about it "it was either lose two races or the entire universe. You did the right thing."

"But the daleks keep coming back! Our people never do! It's just you and me and now Romana, and maybe not even her anymore!"

Ianto stood up and looked down at him "Doctor you are not acting like yourself. Stop acting like a trock. You are quickly deflating these peoples' opinion of you."

The Doctor snuffled up his tears and stood "I see you've grown up."

"Someone has to" Ianto sighed "Doctor, I don't blame you and I'm pretty sure Romana won't either because we will find her, so you shouldn't blame yourself either."

The Doctor took a breath "Thank-you Ianto. You're right, I shouldn't be acting this way. I just…" he trailed off.

"Let's just forget it, yeah?" Ianto hugged him.

The Doctor hugged him back "Yeah" and then he shoved him "and if anyone's a trock, it's you." He said this in English, only he didn't translate 'trock'.

"What was that about?" Donna asked.

"And what the hell's a trock?" said Owen.

"What that was about was none of your business" Ianto said to everyone "and a trock is Time Lord for 'emo brat.'

Owen snorted "That sums you up, don't it Ianto?"

Ianto ignored him…for the time being anyway "Doctor, you will help find out what happened to Torchwood 4 and Romana, right? Maybe we can bring them back from wherever they've gone."

The Doctor nodded "Yes of course."

"Good. Now, if everyone will excuse me, I need to look for something." Ianto entered the hallway, turned a corner and immediately slipped on something "Agh!"

Everyone came running but they all stopped before they slipped too. The Doctor put a finger in the stuff and tasted it "Butterscotch pudding, do I want to know?"

Jack held out a hand to Ianto. Ianto took it but pulled him down so that he too was in the pudding. "Hey!" Jack exclaimed.

"Your idea" Ianto said simply "Oh I can't believe this wasn't cleaned up."

The Doctor tried to spit out the pudding he had put in his mouth.

"Oh yes, now I remember 'and when you are done with your punishment Iantoevorausrllendar you will clean up every mess you and your pet ape made in the Tardis'. And then I said 'You honestly think you'll be able to resist the urge to clean yourself?' Heh, I'm surprised he managed."

Jack looked at him "Are you saying your father called me your pet ape?"

"'Fraid so."

Owen snickered. Jack threw pudding at him "Shut it Owen, you look like a monkey."

Owen spat, some of the pudding had gotten into his mouth "Gross Harkness, I don't know what you two did in there."

The Doctor groaned "Can we just get to work on finding Romana?"

Ianto got up "Yes, just let me find something first." He slid down the hall and found his room. Within minutes he found what he was looking for. He went back out to the others. Jack was on his feet.

Ianto held out the object to him "Put this on me please."

Jack took hold of it and smiled. It was Ianto's wedding band, identical to Jack's. Ianto had hidden it before he was taken into custody.

Jack slipped the ring onto Ianto's finger "Ianto, the not-really-a-myth Time Lord, would you do me the honour?"

Ianto kissed him "Always yes."

The Doctor sighed "Is this really the right time for this? And I thought you two were already married?"

"It's always the right time" Ianto said.

Team Torchwood looked surprised. Jack and Ianto hadn't told them they were married and apparently none of them had noticed Jack's ring.

Jack rolled his eyes "Really, people? You never guessed that I was the incredibly gorgeous human boy Ianto told you about?"

"You really are that thick" Ianto stated.

….

* * *

**Next chapter we start looking for Romana. I'm not sure when it will be up though. I'm still working on what exactly happened to TW 4. Any ideas? I'd be happy to hear them. I also need to figure out what exactly led to the Time War and just why Romana felt she had to hide—that's what she explained in Gallifreyan. It was a cop out, I know and I apologise but her message is what took me so long. I had the rest of the chapter done two months ago. I'll think of something, maybe by the time they find her, I'll know what she said and she can say it again. But I am open to suggestions. It will help.**

**Please review.**

**TTFN**


End file.
